


Ocean Time Pearls

by Strawhat_Chan



Category: Ocean Time Pearls
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebirth, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_Chan/pseuds/Strawhat_Chan
Summary: Brigitte, Grandin and Apollo weren't happy with how things turned out. They wanted to go back, but can't...After getting tortured, seeing their friends get killed and being raped, A man appeared. Black hair, sinister grin, Royal purple pirate captain coat...He had a deal for them, they don't have to pay if they want, but if they want their bodies back, they will have to collect 9 Time pearls.





	1. Life Is Cruel

A ship that’s called The Flora Monkey, its figure head is a monkey with two flowers on each side of its head. The whole ship seems to have a flower theme, above the captain’s quarters there’s a flower garden. The Jolly roger of the ship looks like your typical cross boned skull, two Hibiscus are on both sides of the skull and also a scar was added over the left eye.

A 20 year old woman was taking care of her flowers, her name is Brigitte. She has long loose orange hair, out of her hair seems to be 2 horn like curls. She also has green eyes. Her skin is a nice peach colour for being out in the sun often. The pirate has a blue bra on that’s the only thing hiding her C-sized boobs and she has a flower printed robe around her waist acting as a long skirt, it goes diagonal, from her right hip(our right) to 10 cm above her left foot. Her foot wear is gladiator style sandals, they are brown by the way. On her left arm she has a burn mark she received thanks to Admiral Dracorison. And someone else gave her a X scar on her left check. Brigitte knew he’ll come back some day to challenge her, she didn’t win, but escaped. That man promised to lock her up one day.

A blond man climbed up to the garden and spoke a cheery deep voice. “Good morning, Sweetie!” The orange haired girl started to smile when she heard her lover’s voice. “Good Morning, Grandin!” They gave each other a hug and a kiss.

Grandin is taller and better build then Brigitte and also paler. He has blond hair that sticks up at his back and also he has a long thin ponytail. The man has grey eyes and has a few scars on his arms. The clothes that’s on him is, an orange sleeveless jacket with golden shoulder pads. Brown shorts and a dark grey belt with two gold and silver revolver. On his feet are two black boots with something hiding in them. As finally touch, he has a necklace with the eye of an hawk, it helps him aim in battle. On his left arm is a tattoo of the Jolly Roger.

Then a pink haired child came out of one of the bushes in the garden. They had pink and green eyes with grey patches all over their light skin. They also have freckles. The child is wearing a dark purple sweater and black shorts with matching boots.

“Momma and Papa!” The boy ran up to his parents. “Daliso!” Daliso is his name. Daliso was so happy to see his parents. But this seemed too perfect. No, this isn’t real. It’s all just a dream that’s Brigitte is having. Reality is much crueller, after being captured by The Heavenly Knights, they decided to kill off all the crew members beside herself, her shipwright and the first mate…Keavy…Seeing her head sawed off was just…Kumau…Seeing him die from poisoning was…horrible. He never learned to let his emotions out and after seeing his twin sister die like that, he broke…Mary…They just ripped her horn off, killing her instantly because she’s an unicorn…Apollo…He didn’t die, but he got his back fin cut off so he can’t escape. Roy…One of the Vice-Admirals melted a hole into his chest, kinda ironic…Roy used to melt metal together to make weapons. Jeremy…We don’t talk about him… Helaine…She put up a fight, she was very smart, so she was probably calculating her success rate, but she stopped fighting at one point, maybe because she figured out her success rate was near 0%. They drowned her…When they showed us her body…Apollo tried to kill himself, after all…These two were best friends…Sometimes it looked like they were lovers, but they weren’t.

 

Brigitte felt horrible when she first saw Keavy’s body, purple hair with drills mixed with blood. Those lifeless dull neo blue eyes. Her clothes was bloody too, her light pink shirt was slightly more open, then it should be and her dark pink jeans were thorn. They tortured her, before they cut off her head. After that they showed her Kumau, you could see some blood coming from his mouth. His glasses are broken too, all side that his short purple hair is messy. His doctor coat is bloody, probably because he threw up blood. At least his red turtleneck sweater isn’t damaged.

The captain felt like the world is crashing down when her best friend Mary was brought in. Her horn was gone, her beautiful pink and blue braid is a mess. But, Mary was only 16…How could they do this to her?! Her white fur is tainted with crimson red. Her light purple eyes showed fear somehow…Seeing Apollo alive, lit a bit of hope in her heart, but when she saw what they did to him, she got pissed. How dare they remove something from Apollo that he needs. Now he can’t turn in the water. At the very least, they let him keep his tail. He would’ve died if they removed his shark tail. But they also dulled his teeth, they aren’t as sharp then before. Roy…When the orange haired woman saw him, she died a little on the inside…He had a hole inside of his chest, they fried his inside out…Jeremy…She couldn’t care less to what happened to him, they never showed her what they did to him…Bri wouldn’t be surprised if he was an Heavenly Knight all this time . Helaine was last…The captain started crying when she saw her…They had a sister-bond…Grandin was conscious then, he tried his best to stop Apollo from killing himself. They were sitting next to each other. Helaine had long wet black hair, the raven had grey eyes. She was wearing a grey suit that was wet, even if it was supposed to be worn by males, she was comfortable in it.

Now most of the time, Brigitte didn’t know how Grandin and Apollo are. Because she was in a ‘cell’, but for her it was a cell, for Draco it was his room. Draco used to be a friend of hers, he  
was a kind and good Heavenly Knight or so they thought. He let ‘good’ pirates go and punished ‘bad’ Heavenly Knights. Even so…He was still her rival. Draco has pink slick back hair with matching pink eyes, only slightly darker. On his hair was a purple bandana. Two scars are on his left cheek and a similar X-scar is on his shoulder. The pinknette also has the typical Vice-Admiral uniform, white suit with a coat over them that has golden shoulder pads with some golden strips hanging from it and let’s not forget the black boots. His red-pinkish shirt and black tie, some badges are added to it from all of his victories.  Around his neck is a red scarf and some goggles. That smile of him…People call it a lady killer smile. It entrances almost everyone into a false sense of security.

Brigitte woke feeling something leaking out of her, right now she was naked, she knew what it was, it is cum… _his cum_ …So, he decided to do it again with her when she was sleeping. Draco did this a lot, he does it when HE wants it, even if it meant that she was sleeping. The Vice-Admiral even told her that he loved her, while she already has a lover.

The Floral Star captain looked around, she saw the wardrobe with the sex toys inside, a desk, a door leading to his office, a bookcase and a few photos and paintings. Then he came in with  _that_  smile, Bri looked at him with a pissed off look. “Oh no need to be mad, my beautiful flower! Your friends are doing fine, I even made it so that they wouldn’t be tortured by the guards. Normally, they would’ve been tortured everyday like normal prisoners, but I figured you wouldn’t like that.” Oh god…He knows which words he needs to use to reassure Bri.

But things changed rather quickly, after a month he saw Brigitte more as an object then actual person. He made her unable to speak by removing her tongue and he also chained her to the floor of his room. If Draco could, he would have sex with Brigitte all the time, but that can’t happen, because duty comes first. When they did have sex…The orange haired 20 year old would make cute noises in the pinkette's opinion. Today, Draco was holding the green eyed captain in front of a mirror, that was set in the room a few days ago, she looks skinny and paler, but besides that she looked pregnant like the baby is going to come out any day…She lost her peachy skin colour. Her eyes almost look broken and the only thing she’s wearing is a collar, that’s grey with a green crystal in the middle of it. Brigitte let out a noise like she’s trying to speak. The Vice-Admiral pressed his pink slick back hair against hers. “Brigitte…You always make such a cute noises…” He chuckled. God, his laugh….He has two laughs a soothing one and a more sinister one….This time it’s definitely sinister. Draco started to lick Bri’s earlobe, sending a chill down her spine and made her ears dark pink. She shifted a little like she wants to escape, but the 34 year old man griped her shoulders harder. “DON’T try to escape again, Brigitte! Or else your friends will get tortured again like the first time you tried, but only worst…” His voice sounded ice cold, his soothing and caring nature seemed to have disappeared and replaced with more threatening and demanding one. The whole atmosphere turned predatory.

Then she heard something open, it was Dracorison who opened his pants. He was in his normal Vice-Admiral attire and when Bri felt something press against her…She started to freak out and also struggle against his grip. She so wanted to scream ‘NO MORE!’ or ‘ANYTHING BUT THAT!’, but she can’t. Then Draco forcibly stopped her struggles by choking her. “You don’t want me to use  _that_ again, do you?” He threatened with an ice cold voice. Brigitte started to cry, she’s so scared from what will happen and  _that thing_. The Heavenly Knight let go of her throat and used the same hand to make entering his ‘lover’ a lot easier. He immediately slammed her down on his penis, making her scream in pain. More tears fell and she gave out unwanted moan of pleasure and pain. He started to move and it made her put her hands on the mirror to keep balance.

This has happened before, he’ll just do it with her, even if Brigitte refused. But let’s see how Grandin and Apollo are doing. The blond has been training while the fishman just laid there. They have been in this cell for 10 months.

Apollo has black curly hair with a ponytail stick up and some hair hanging before his pointy ears, it looked like there used to be some red ribbons in his hair. He has pale grey-blue skin, it’s supposed to be darker. His gills look infected and dry. Between his fingers and toes, there are fins and his nails are dull, they should be sharp like his teeth used to be. The fishman’s shark tail was curled around him, but his back fin is gone, the only thing that’s left or it are stitches. His elbows ended sharp. What Apollo was wearing was a light brown donut printed shirt with a hole at the back that used to be for his back fin and a dark blue pants with suspenders. Around his waist was an utility belt.

Apollo is dehydrating fast from not being in the water for so long. He’s sick and has a hard time breathing. The fishman hasn’t woken up in 3 days, but you could see him breathing slowly. Others wise, Grandin would’ve lost hope on getting out of this shithole and also getting his wife back out of that asshole’s hands. The blond has cut his hair short, it looks more like how his haircut was 3 years ago. The first mate decided to wait until a guard comes in to set his plan into motion.


	2. Apollo, Wake Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Apollo awakens!

It’s dawn of the new day and breakfast is about to be served to Grandin only. They didn’t make any more food for Apollo because they think he’s going to die soon, but unknown to them the first mate gives half of his food to the comatose fishman. Today was different. They were going to escape this hell hole. 8 Am is when he gets his food, so Grandin goes left of the door waiting until the guard comes in. The blond might not seem as strong anymore because the lack of muscles.

The iron door swung open and the generic looking guard came in. He saw Grandin not on his usual spot, the man was going to call the other guards. An arm locked itself around his neck, choking him. The silver eyed 24 year old showed no expression, the only emotion in his eyes is anger. He got it over with fast by snapping the guy’s neck in two. The food splattered on the cold filthy ground. Dropping the man and searching him for keys that open the safe to their stuff. Gra went over to Apollo and carefully put him on his back. “Don’t give up, Apollo! We’re almost out of here, just gotta get Brigitte from that psycho!” With new hopes of getting out of here, Grandin ran out of the cell.

If he remembers correctly, Dracorison’s office isn’t that close by…About 25 halls away from here. And the safe is in his office…Grandin wants to snap that guy’s neck, no one can deceive him and take his wife away from him. This is betrayal and Gra can’t forgive traitors.

Getting to the safe wasn’t easy for the blonde. A few times he was almost caught and one time he was, but he killed the guy. As fast as possible, he tries to find the right key to open the door, once inside he set Apollo down for a second. Searching for his revolvers, while doing that he found A long coat with tiger print on it. Deciding to keep it, he found Bri’s sword and his revolvers, Silver and Gold, he let the sword hang from his belt, alongside of the two guns. Picking the comatose fish back up, he went further.

Coming to a stop to the sound of a crying child. The sniper was in front of the infirmary, noticing someone was going to leave, he hid behind a nearby box. It was Dracorison leaving with a doctor and two nurses. Why would Draco be in there? Is he hurt? Not that I care! Seeing that they are gone, Gradin wanted to see what’s going on in there. Slowly opening the door, he saw his lover, Brigitte, holding a baby with really short pink hair, it was crying ‘cause it was hungry. Of course, Bri would breast feed the child. She did the same for their daughter Enya. The orange haired pirate is very family-oriented and caring, despite her usual cocky and sassy attitude. Hell, the blond haired sniper is also family-oriented as shit, normally he’s short-tempered, blond and fair. Grandin loves justice.

Brigitte was staring at her new-born son with those green broken eyes or they looked broken. She in fact wasn’t, if she was she would’ve said that she loved Draco a hundred times already, before he left the room. The woman wanted to get out of here with the little one, she doesn’t want his mind to be tainted by Draco’s teachings. Tyson was going to be his name, but he’s been crying for a while. She figured he was hungry and started to breastfeed him.

The captain was too busy feeding her son to notice the door opened. “Brigitte?” She froze when she heard her name, not because her name was called, it was Grandin’s voice. The younger pirate was scared, will he judge her for ‘sleeping’ for being raped by Draco with Dracorison? Was this a punishment for something she did?

“Brigitte, answer me! He didn’t break you, did he?” God, he sounds so concerned about her. Isn’t it bothering him she’s been used by another man? Bri stayed quiet, she tried to say something, but remembers that she doesn’t have a tongue. She wished she could ask him if he still accepts her…The swordswoman opened her mouth to let Grandin see what kind of damage the psycho did to her and give her answer why she couldn’t speak.

Time seemed to have stopped for Grandin, so much even that he almost drops Apollo. It made his blood boil. It made him want to kill Dracorison. But he knows he can’t take on a vice-admiral in his state and even if he could, they probably capture both Apollo and Brigitte again. Then he moved his silver red lined eyes down to look at the baby. It isn’t hungry anymore.

Grandin felt teeth sink into his left shoulder, but they feel dull. It doesn’t really hurt him, but he knows it’s his fishman friend. He’s either awake or having a dream/nightmare. Brigitte was staring at the biting shipwright. His eyes are open. Why is he biting the first mate? “Oi Apollo! What the hell are you doing?” The fish stopped his biting when he heard he’s hurting Grandin. The man can be pretty scary when he’s irritated.

Apollo’s gold-orange sharp pupiled eyes looked away. “I…I’ll wait over there so let me go Gra…” Discomfort and slight fear was in his somewhat higher than most man voice.  The blonde sniper placed him on the ground, kept watching the fishman limp away. To make sure he doesn’t fall or fall through his knees. The fishman was basically dragging his tail along, like he can’t lift it off the clean floor. Apollo limped over to the sink, opening it and putt a plug in the drain. Grandin and Brigitte were confused on what the fishman is doing, while Tyson was amused and started laughing. The baby was looking at his ‘uncle’ with his pink joyful eyes.

Face first going into the water ‘till his gills are in the water. The first time in 10 months he opens them and blood came out of them after the infection was brushed off by the grey-blue scaled fishman. It greatly concerned the couple when the water turned red. Apollo on the other hand was in deep pain, it burned when the water came in and cleared the passage that blocking the way to his lungs. It never felt like he was on fire when he breathes in water before. Not being able to take the pain anymore, he pulled out his head in a swift move out of the water. His damaged gills still are bleeding and feels even worst. It was so bad, that he started to cry.

The oldest in the room was actively panicking now.  _Apollo almost never cries! He even said that what weaklings do…_ The captain was anxious, she personally has never seen her fish friend cry like that. Not waiting for Apollo to scream for help, Grandin ran over to the medic cabin, grabbing out bandage and Antiseptic. Gently and reassuring, the man tried to get the raven’s attention by placing a hand on the other’s scarred shoulder. “Sssh…It’s going to be alright, ‘pollo!” With a heart-warming smile, Gra was reassuring the fishman. Apollo calmed a little, but tears still fell.

The silver eyed first mate started to carefully put the antiseptic on the bleeding gills. The other flinched in pain a few times when the cotton made contacted with his respiratory organ. Suddenly, a siren went off. They knew that Apollo and Grandin escaped or so they thought. Gra just went on treating Apollo with care. Little hands landed on the fishman’s back, it started to draw mini circles.  It’s Tyson and Brigitte was carrying him, despite having a hard time walking. At least, she put the blanket around her body. Finishing the task, the blonde put bandages around his throat.

They need to get out now. There is no doubt that Draco is going to infirmary to check on the orange haired captain. The three pirates discussed their plan. Grandin will carry Brigitte Bridal Style, so it is easier to hold Tyson. Apollo will be protecting the two, ‘cause Gra can’t hold his revolvers with his lover in his arms.

Leaving the room, they carefully work their way to the stairs. The blonde first mate took the lead for the moment after they ran for about 20 minutes, not noticing that the sound of the raven’s footsteps disappeared. The captain was too busy making sure that Tyson doesn’t start crying.

The sound of a loud thud can be heard, the fishman fell over, because his knees are still weak. The noise of soldiers marching is becoming louder and louder. With a lot of effort, he tries to stand up. When a tranquilizer bullet broke into his grey-blue scald shark tail. Apollo attempts to crawl away from the Heavenly Knight soldiers, but one stomped down on his tail, so he can’t escape.

One of them was smirking with lust in his eyes. “Hey, what if it’s a female fishman?” Some changed their body language when they heard it. Others smile with mischief with a sexual undertone. “I heard you can’t always tell from the beginning.”  The raven didn’t understand. Humans have never been interested him in that way. They always say fishmen and humans can’t feel the need to reproduce with each other. “But what if it’s a guy?” 5 of them just got their boners killed. “Does it matter? Almost all of us haven’t gotten off in months, because there’s only 3 women in this base and they are all lieutenants.”

All of them went to stand around the fishman with those grins, that made it more scared. It reminded Apollo of how humans treated him and his family when he was a child. One started to take off his blue pants with suspenders with it. Another took off his plain light brown shirt. He felt already violated in the way they roughly underdressed him. Two of them grabbed his arms to show them his chest area, no multiple nipples and the tallest of them kneeled down and touched his sensitive spot, letting his two claspers come out of his pelvis. The shipwright has never felt like this, sure…he has been in love with a lot of human women, but he has never had sex with them. They’ll probably be freaked out by his genitalia.

A brown haired soldier held up his tail and inserted one digit into his anal cavity. A high-pitched noise came out of Apollo’s throat. His pointy scaled ears are hanging down and he started to shake. The fishman is trying to repress his instinct to bite the man in front of him to satisfy ‘his mate’. A few came with comments like: ‘What a dog!’, ‘Fishman really act like animals!’, ‘Look at those dicks trip like a bitch in heat!’, etc. A second finger went in and a black haired soldiers undid his pants. He pressed his shroom against the raven’s mouth, Apollo refused and he turned his head, while biting his lip. The man became angry. “Listen here, you damn animal! You’re lower than us humans and should listen and obey our orders!” Grabbing the black curly hair of Apollo and with a lot of strength, he forced the orange eyed fish onto his dick.

“I really don’t like it when people use fishmen like this! We have a conscience too, y’know!”

The tallest of the group was taken aback by the voice, he quickly stopped touching the 22 year old fishman and turned his attention to the owner of the voice. It’s another fishman, but this one had healthy grey-green scald skin and red hair that was long at the front and at the back tied into a bun. Two dark green stretched out V-marks under its eyes. His bright red eyes….The fish is wearing the Eskimo pirates uniform, but with a open skirt like-design hanging over his red gold fish like tail and those red fins that are attached to his arms and torso.

“I’d advise you to stop sexually tormenting my friend over there!” His tone told everyone in the room to stop or else you’ll be facing the fury of a fishman and another individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was thinking about shark dicks and couldn't resist. And I wanna show more of the corrupt and fucked up side of the Heavenly Knights.
> 
> Claspers = Shark dicks
> 
>  
> 
> 1) With some fishman you can't see if they are female or male, because if apollo was female he would've had multiple niples to feed his babies. Fishman lay eggs, but feed their children milk for a few months like us.
> 
> 2) Fishman and humans can breed together, but those babies are more likely to be handicapped and have medical deformities.
> 
> 3) Humans look down at fishmen for being so different from them and you can basically legally buy a baby fishman and raise it as an animal. It'll have no idea that it could've become something great or even has his own will, because humans can be that cruel to take away other sentient life forms' free will.


	3. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation is something the fishman never wants to feel again...

The first time in years Apollo has felt so humiliated. He’s ashamed of the fact he let those man take advantage of him. He felt like he wanted to die at this very moment. But hearing Eric’s voice is comforting to him. Is it real or is it just his mind trying to sooth him? He didn’t care either way. He just wants this to end already. But then the men disappeared. Why was that? He can’t think straight with this heat in his lower area. He wants release so badly. The fishman gave himself release without shame he started to stroke his claspers.

A blonde woman walked very calmly through the halls of the base. She stopped when she saw Eric. “Oi Eric!” The red haired fishman turned around. His face really freaking red despite it supposed to be green. “Celeste…” The human called Celeste was confused at her fish friend. “Something wrong?”  He’s embarrassed. She wants to know why. “It’s just…I found Apollo here and…Those men tried to…” He bit his lip. “They tried to rape him. And he needs release…So…” The freckled woman was a little angry that someone tried to touch one of her friends. She gently pushed Eric aside, but then she wished she didn’t. Comically her jaw fell to the floor with a blush on her face. “EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…?!”  _Why is Apollo jacking off?! We’re in enemy territory!_ She turned to Eric. “YOU WERE WATCHING HIM JERK OFF?!” She gave him the ‘Are you gay or something?’ look. “I was keeping watch! You never know when some more bastards show up.” He defended with his hands up.

Celeste can be scary with her fiery temper and the next minute she’s so caring. Her light blond hair ends a little bit above her shoulders. Her eyes are beautifully blue. Her pupils are star shaped. She has a lot of scars on her back and around her stomach. Besides minors wounds, she lost her left arm. The 29 year old young lady has a purple coat on that has two long tail, it has a nice silver row of buttons in the middle. At the top it’s loose so you could actually see a bit of her boobs. The left sleeve was cut short and tide into a knot. Over that coat hangs a old green long sleeved jacket, acting as a cape. Her long brown pants are a bit damaged, you could see an ugly scar on her right leg. Around her left leg just under her kneecap was a band with navy blue feathers on it. No one knows why he has it or how she got it. Navy blue boots are average size. Around her waist was a white scarf that ends in two gravity diving tails.

Celeste is a tomboy. She was always out of place and the only one who accepted her in the beginning was Brigitte. Her sister… Sometimes the blonde decide to just wear her green jacket without a bra on. Her first mate then always says she has no shame and should at least have the dignity to wear a bra. Celeste sometimes gets annoyed by her.

“But anyway, we don’t have time to wait until Apollo comes…Only a few minutes and Alfred will storm the base…What about Email and Pat?“ She wanted to know what’s up with those two jokesters. “They have been acting weird towards each other since that accident happened…They know they weren’t in control, but Kerny is still haunting their day to day life. Damn traitor…” Celeste knows about the whole traitor thing and the fact that Kerny is still out there. Something about Email not being able kill him. “They are also searching for some documents…It’s something only they know…Levi and Comet don’t know either.”

After that explanation they went to Apollo to tell him they need to get moving. He’s still trying to get off it isn’t helping much. “Apollo…We need to go…We know about your problem, but we need to go now.” The captain spoke in her most gentle voice while Eric got his clothes. Seeing that his friend’s fin is gone and only thing left is badly sewed scar…It sickens him how little the Heavenly Knights care about fishmen. Slowly walking to get in front of the other fishman. He got a taste how bad the other’s heat is. The raven grabbed the red head’s hand and started to bite it. The green fishman felt bad for keeping him in this state. “Come on Apollo…” Ripping his arm away from him. He took a hold of Apollo’s arm to put his shirt on. After that’s on, he tried put the pants on. It required more effort. Finally it was on. Eric knows that fishmen can’t walk after entering their heat cycle. And they only go on instinct, meaning they only want to fuck anything with a hole and a heartbeat.

The red eyed fish picked up his fellow fishman bridal style for extra comfort. While Apollo is biting his neck, which he didn’t pay mind to it. Meanwhile the freckled woman just used ‘Shion’. A power only the strongest of pirates possess, such as Alfred, Pat, Email, Justice… The only ones with a heart and a willpower of freedom get this. His father figure told him he can get it too if his willpower has risen to that level.

“I found Brigitte and Grandin…There’s someone else with them…” She was unable to understand why there’s someone else with them, because she knows the rest of the Floral Star pirates’ fates. It made her angry, ashamed and guilty, because she didn’t know sooner on what happened. If it wasn’t for the Eskimo Pirates informing her…She would’ve never known.

“Let’s go, Celeste!” They ran towards the stairs that are a little further. Now on the stairs running, Eric being a little more careful then Celeste, they encounter a few Knights, but the blonde threw a mini version of Venus at them and they are dying from being molten by the lava. Almost at the ground floor, they could see Draco molesting Brigitte. This of course made overprotective older sister very angry to the point she summoned three Venuses and suns. The planets and solar bodies just follow her when she jumped down.

Landing safely from a jump of 3th floor, making a crater. This surprised and put the knights on guard. “Dracorison!” The tone of her voice made it sound she was a demon from Hell. Her face was covered in black making her pissed off eyes pop out more. Seeing this man up close and personal touching  _her little sister_  made her even more mad. Using one of the suns’ gravity to attract a sword to fight with.

“Solar System Colossal!” All the remaining planets of the Solar System appeared. The bolls went after all the knights, except of Draco. Some were burned alive, others frozen. Some choked to death by gas, etc. The planets left Grandin and Tyson alone. The baby was incredibly scared of what’s going on and started crying. Grandin tried to make him stop crying, but no avail. Then he crawled over to Bri to make sure she’s alright. Holding his wife and second-child was like Heaven now. But…Seeing Celeste like that…Is just straight up scary. He has never seen her so angry that she almost has directly cut off the man’s right arm. But it’s only a deep cut on his arm.

“That’s pay back for my arm, you asshole!” Her blue eyes are full of rage and revenge. The light blonde sliced him in the chest, it didn’t kill him of course. He’s a Vice-Admiral for a reason. “That’s for putting my first mate into a coma!” Before she could slash his leg off for raping her baby sister he tied a rope around her arm. The freckled woman was too busy trying to get her revenge she completely forget his powers. A rope grew out of his remaining arm. “It’s my time to play!” His insane voice made her shiver a little. The same eyes he had when he ripped her arm off. Celeste tried to pull away, but another one warped around her waist pulling her forward towards him.

The 29 year old struggled trying to cut the rope, but that attempt got shut down when the pink haired man pulled it tighter making her drop her blade. It clattered on the floor. The rope burned her arm a little. When they were up close and personal. “I have to say, Celeste…” He licked her face. The female wanted to vomit from the sensation. “Up close you’re even more cuter then Brigitte…” Her face turned into disgusted. “What?” What is he getting at? “Hmmm…How about this…I’ll let Brigitte and her boyfriend and child go if you stay with me…” Celeste stopped struggling now. Her head pushed against the Vice-Admiral’s arm. “Fine…Just let her go and I’ll try to make you happy as best as I can…” Normally, Cel wouldn’t submissive that easily, but Brigitte’s freedom is on the line and that’s more important than hers.

Despite her promise he still didn’t let go of her. He isn’t stupid and that’s why he put his right hand on her mouth. Good thing he has his gloves on. “You can go know, Brigitte…And take your stinking lover and child too…” Seeing the two fishmen coming down the stairs. “Eric…Apollo…Just leave already and take them with you!” Draco hugged Celeste tightly and roughly. Warping more cord around her. “Y’know, I like it when my toys aren’t broken and fight back against me. And Brigitte is almost broken and I don’t want that!”

The orange head started to cry and tried to yell Celeste not to do this. But there’s nothing the group of pirates can do now. Grandin pick up his crying lover and son and ran as fast as possible to the exit. Eric followed right behind with a sexual frustrated Apollo. 


	4. Restart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the mysterious man appears...

It’s a little later and Celeste is in a tiny cell. She at least has her clothes on, but she’s scared. Not because she’s kept captive by the Heavenly Knights…She’s scared because she’s trapped mentally and trapped in a 1m² cell. The blonde has still her bondage on. She guessed that Dracorison doesn’t want her to escape that easy and gagged her so she couldn’t say her commands for her powers. She sometimes hates her powers for responding only to her voice. The freckled 29 year old wondered where Email, her lover, was…They only have been together for 2 months. Of course this relationship made the crews kinda melt together, but she’s still getting judging looks from Patrick, Email’s best friend and bond-brother. Maybe, he’s just paranoid that she’s just using the brunet or planning to do something horrible to him. Either Pat-Pat had bad relationship(s) in the past or Email has. It’s kinda hard to figure the older out from time to time, she heard he has autism. The captain doesn’t really understand it, but she has at least tried to understand it better by reading books about it.

But back to this cell, she can’t take it. “LET ME OUT! ANYWHERE BUT HERE! AT LEAST A ROOM BIGGER THEN THIS!” No one heard her…She put her head on the wall right of her. “Please…” She’s scared. “Email…” The blonde would do anything just so her lover would show up. She knows he’s here in this base, but he’s probably on the other side. Footsteps…A single pair…Heavy ones…They stop in front of the door. The cell door opened with a creak. The light hurt her blue eyes. “Celeste!” The excitement in his voice, it’s Dracorison. “I’m sure you’ll be happy with this news!” He picked her up gently. It’s better then before. Before he dragged her roughly to this cell.

Their mini walk went on for about 2 minutes. His office…They went inside…He’s going to have sex with her…She wants her first time to be with Email, not Draco…Besides she hasn’t had her period yet for the month…It can be she’ll become pregnant.

Running…The group of pirates are running towards The Diving Narwhal. A ship was beside it…It was Brigitte’s ship. She wanted know where they found her ship. She’s sure the Heavenly Knights confiscated it.  _Florence…_  She thought happily. The ship once told her his name. People say she’s crazy, but only a few people can hear their ships talk. It only happens if the ship is cared for.

They got on the Eskimo pirates’ ship and went to the infirmary to take of Apollo’s and Grandin’s injuries. This ship is bigger than hers.  _Hello…Brigitte…Welcome back…_  “!?”  _It’s Cinnamon!_ Cinnamon is the ship’s name. She’s a lot more shy then Florence. He can talk your ears off for hours if he wants to.  _Why aren’t you talking, Brigitte? Are you ignoring me?_ The captain shook her head.

Once inside the infirmary, the nurses check and take care of Apollo and Grandin. One of them decided to take care of Brigitte and her son. “Impressive! Your child is in perfect health, Brigitte!”  The stars in young nurse’s eyes brought Bri some joy. “But what is his name?” The orange head tried to say it, but she then remembered she can’t talk. So she found another way by picking up pen and paper. Her handwriting is really elegant, but shaky now. On the paper it reads ‘Tyson’. “Tyson, huh? That’s a nice name!” That smile…It reminds her of Mary. The nurse went on to examine her. Even her private parts.

Apparently, she lost most of her muscle mass and she’s 12 kg underweight. Some trauma inside her vagina from all the times Draco decided to slam inside of her. The collar still needs to be taken off. It took a lot of effort to get off, but when it came off…A lot of tiny scars were on her throat.

Taking care of Apollo’s wounds was really hard for the nurses, because the fish man tried to have sex with anyone who got too close. Until Eric got enough and held the other down so he can’t do shit towards anyone. If he has to, he’ll give up his virginity to his childhood friend. That’s the sacrifice he’s willingly to make to put Apollo out of his misery. That’s a promise!

Grandin sweat dropped at the scene. He only had a broken arm, because Draco decided to break it when he held Brigitte hostage before they escaped. Now that everything is almost over…He thought back to the others. Kumau used to be his best friend, but Grandin learned to endure the pain of lose. No use to cry. Sure he cried about the man’s death, but that was a few months ago. He isn’t happy on how things turned out. He sometimes wished he could go back and change things. “I want to change things…” He whispered.

.

.

.

Apollo doesn’t feel the heat any more, but time stopped, everything’s grey except for Grandin, Tyson and Brigitte.  _Why’s everything disappearing?_ He can’t speak.

.

.

.

Tyson started to cry at the change. Brigitte is a little panicked while trying to calm down her child. She hugged him like he’s about to disappear like the room.

.

.

.

Then a man appeared. Black hair. Royal purple coat. This man looks like Justice, but with stubbles and gorgeous moustache. His smirk is golden. So different from Justice. This man has a sinister smirk while Justice has one that hides fear.

“Mmh…So you want to go back, huh?” That voice is a little bit deeper then Justice’s voice. “Alright…I can do this, but for a price. Or you don’t have to pay at all! RAH RAH RAH RAH rah rah rah!” What the hell does that mean? They all thought besides Tyson. “Ri! All you have to do when you are send back is to find 9 Pearls! But not any pearls! Time Pearls! I’ll hide them all over the world! A game, game! Rah rah rah!” This man is insane. “Wait! I have a-“ Grandin was interrupted by the stranger’s spell. “Time! Time stars align!” They began to glow. “Make sure to bring them to the last island of New Bay!” He laughed again.

Everything went black for them…

A woman with long blond hair and green eyes was holding two babies. One with orange hair and the other has pink hair. One a boy and one a girl. Twins. A man with orange hair and matching orange eyes with a moustache asked something. “What will you call them?” They didn’t seem to be weirded out by one of their children having pink hair, they don’t have it. Then again there’s like 0,01% chance that can happen. “Bridget” She looked at the boy and held him up. “Tyla” She did the same to the girl. Berta is so happy that she starts crying at the same time the twins started to cry.

4 years later…Bridget has short orange hair with two horn like curls sticking out either side of his head and green eyes. He’s wearing a mini sailor like outfit. It’s navy blue. He’s currently taking care of the garden he grew himself. All kinds of flowers are there, weather flowers, tiny Venus fly traps, etc. Flowers you normally see in Blood bay and New Bay. His twin sister Tyla is currently inside helping mom.

Bridget knows something no one else knows. That Tyla is supposed to be called Tyson. She’s supposed to be his son. Yes…The orange head remembers everything. One of these days Celeste is going show up.

Humming a song to himself, he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. He snapped back to reality when he heard a feminine voice.  _Celeste!_ “Hello!” He greeted back. This time he isn’t scared or so he thought. His legs are shaking. The blonde sweat dropped seeing his legs. “Huh…Are you scared of me?” His face turned confused. “No…” He’s holding back tears. 

After that awkward greeting…They talked a lot and the 4 year old boy showed all kinds of flowers to her. That light blonde hair…Those blue eyes with star shaped pupils…Bridget has never seen Celeste in this light.  _She’s so beautiful…_  His face turned red. He started scream internally.  _EMAIL WOULD KILL ME IF HE KNEW HOW I THINK OF CELESTE NOW! AND GRANDIN WOULD SPANK MY ASS IF HE KNEW!!_ “Are you alright, Bridget? You aren’t coming down with a cold are you?” She placed a hand on his head.  _HOW CAN A FOUR YEAR OLD BODY FEEL THIS WAY?!_ “I-I’m okay…Just…”  _Telling her she’s beautiful wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? I’ll accept my fate if Grandin wants to spank me for it!_ Bridget gathers the courage. “It’s just...you’re really beautiful, Celeste!” The light blonde just giggles. “You’re so cute, Bridget!” She pinched his cheeks. “Say that again when you’re older!”  _Note to self…Never say she’s beautiful when I’m older if I wants to keep my insides._

4 years later…Celeste and Bridget are sitting in the forest with some cups on a tree trunk. The teenager had a bottle of sake. “Did you know, Bridget? If you drink sake together you become brother and sister?” The 8 year old acted like he didn’t know by shaking his head. “Well…From this day we are!” Her smirk…It made the younger blush. She poured it into the cups and picked it up. Bridget picked up his cup.  _Click…_ They pressed their cups together. Drinking it together…the younger got reminded how much it burned. “From now we are brother and sister! No matter what happens!” That’s a promise for a lifetime! She started laughing at the younger’s face. He’s cringing from the burning feeling.

This is the start of something beautiful!


	5. Oops Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Grandin accidently change a few things about the past...

Golden Ray Island, West Harlen…

8 year old Grandin is walking through the woods with a gun that he stole from his older brother Comet. A bear jumped out of the bushes and almost crushed the young blonde to kill and eat him. A gunshot went off…

This alarmed Comet and his parents. The albino stopped chopping firewood, he’s under a tree to protect himself from the sun, he set down his axe. Wiping off the sweat his forehead. His parents came out of the house. “Comet…” The white haired teen pulled his green checkered red shirt with a serious expression. “Where’s Grandin?” His mother looked away and also worried. “He’s not home…” Conclusions came into his head. What if someone shot his little brother? What if he hurt himself accidently with it? What if he’s dead? “We have to find him now!” His father is right. He pulled his sleeves down to protect his skin and they ran into the forest towards the noise.

Uninterested grey eyes looked at the once scary beast. The child has done worse things then just killing a bear. Like assassinating one of the Vice-Admirals or kidnapping a noble. His Shion sensed more animals coming. Bears, deer, wolves, etc. Most coming for the smell of the dead beast. First a wolf attack.  _BANG…_ Second a deer.  _BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…_ Some blood fell on his face and his yellow monkey printed T-shirt. He ran out of bullets, so he’ll just punch the last bear with Nezil.

Comet and his parents come to the scene and saw the little boy punch a bear. And that thing is dead even. He’s breathing heavily with blood on his face and shirt. They saw the gun laying in grass 2 meters away from him. “Grandin?” This got the younger attention. “Huh?” His uninterested eyes turn into fear and happiness. “Did you do all this?” Comet wanted to know. “Yes…Yes, I shot all of those animals dead.” His mother took a step back. As she feared, he’s like his father and brother. Her husband cleared his throat. “You’re a natural, Grandin! Nothing less I expected from you! I was scared you’ll be like your mother…” He got an angry look from her. Comet felt empty…He wanted to teach his little brother this. He feels his skin like it’s burning. Oh…His face got sunburn.

4 years later…Teen Grandin was looking into the water, looking at his reflection. He was confused about the fact he has wings…Fairy wings…They are long and pointy. Outer border is red and inner border is yellow. Orange stars come out of them every time they move. The light is hurting his eyes. Currently, he has found his hawk pendant. Also he felt like he’s forgetting something. So he went home, every step felt like he’s being tortured by Dracorison. Why’s it hard to breath? He’s becoming tired. Standing right in front his wooden house…He lost conscious from something in the area.

Resuming conscious…He’s tied up, he can’t make his wings flatter. His senses are dull. Seeing something red on the floor…His eyes widened…”Mom? Dad?” His voice cracked…This was the thing he forgot…His parents got murdered while he was in the woods and his brother was gone hunting. Normally, he would just look in horror and despair, but now he’s crying. “Aaaw…Fairies are so cute when they cry~!” A female voice commented. She came closer, something was on her belt and she started to pet his hair. He tried to shake her off, but failed.  _Stupid weak body!_ He sometimes hated this body.

In forest, Comet is done hunting and got a bad feeling. So he went home dragging the 3 boars he found. The walk took 30 minutes. He saw a butterfly that got eaten by a spider. Nature is cruel. Some deer, beers, etc. Pretty normal forest stuff. Now standing in front of his house, he smelled a dead body. A pit in his stomach is growing.  _Why’s the door open?_ Stepping forward with caution, he pushed the door open. He doesn’t have a good feeling about this. So he dropped the boars and went to grab his axe that was standing against the wall.

Inside the smell was worst, but he heard heavy breathing coming from a young male. He questioned if it’s his brother. The now 17 year old is sweating slightly while going up the stairs in the hall.  _Creak…_  Then he heard crying…He’s going further up the stairs and sneaking to his parents’ bedroom. You could see inside…He saw his little brother laying in a muddle of blood and white stuff…cum…tied up….He knew about the wings, but what the hell happened here? Swinging the door open, wanting to check on Grandin, he saw his parents’ corpses.  _SLAM…_ The door got shut by the woman who did this. “Are you a fairy too?” Her voice is pixie like. Comet gripped his axe. He doesn’t care if she’s a woman. “No…Why did you do this?” The female smiled with sorry written over her face. “I’m sorry, but the government wants me to kill all fairies in West Harlen. But the little one was so cute, so I took his virginity before he dies. But I will kill him last!”  _His virginity?! Killing all fairies?!_ His anger is unmatched by Satan even or God by someone who’s gay.

Blood everywhere, the girl’s head rolled towards the young teen. Dropping his axe, he went on to check on the blonde. Untying his hands, legs and wings. He lifted up Grandin and took him to the bathroom. Those grey damaged eyes…The younger hugged him and wailed harder. No matter how old the blonde is mentally, this still scarred him. No matter what he did in his past life this still traumatized him. His albino older brother ran him a bath, did his clothes off and washed him. Even his private parts, because no one cares right now. Most people wouldn’t consider this rape, but the white haired teen has another definition for it. Finishing…He dried him off and put his little brother to bed. Grandin grabbed his brother’s bloody sleeve. “Please…Don’t leave!” He doesn’t want to lose his brother too. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back…” The albino gave a goodnight kiss and left.

It’s evening and he started to dig two graves near their house. Then put the bodies of his parents in them with respect. Burying them and putting flowers on their graves. “Rest in peace mom and dad…” He stayed there for a few minutes and then went back inside. The man was tired and he was even thinking about leaving the island soon and becoming a pirate, but now it’s just him and his brother. He can’t just leave him…So he can take Grandin with him. If the younger wants to. He’ll ask the younger tomorrow.

Verily Island, West Harlen

Now 9 year old Bridget is training in the woods with a sword he got from his father. He sliced a tiger in half with a clean and elegant cut like he has done this before. Now he was practicing cutting trees in half. Celeste, Tyla and his mother showed up, because they were worried that the boy got lost. Berta wanted to facepalm.  _Of course, Bridget is like his father and **him** … _The pinkette was looking in awe. His brother is so cool! Celeste knows something is up. She squinted her eyes in suspicion. Then Tyla started laughing. “Onii-san is super girly sometimes!” The light blonde was confused towards that. Sure some guys can be feminine, but this is something else. She looked at her younger bond-brother. His legs are in a feminine pose as he carefully puts his sword away. His hips a bit to the side.

Bridget is wearing a green slightly open shirt, blue shorts and golden brown sandals. His sleeves are rolled up, those scars…Didn’t Berta say that those are birthmarks? Who the hell has a X scar on their cheek from birth? She has to ask Brid a few questions…ALONE…

While Berta said they should go home for lunch. Tyla followed her and Celeste said she wanted to talk to Bridget in private. “What do you want to talk about, Celeste?” His face totally changed. “You’re hiding something from me, Bridget. How can you be this feminine when your dad taught you to be manly?” He got angry. “Are you trying to call me a trannie or something?!” How the hell does a nine year old know what a ‘Trannie' is? “That’s not what I meant…You’re hiding something from me and I’ll find out one way or another! That’s what I’ll promise!”  _Like you promised not give up any limbs when you fought Draco?_ He found that hard to believe and also Celeste is leaving soon, because she’s going out to sea. Hopefully, she meets Email sooner, but that’s a stretch…He doesn’t know if the werewolf is part of the Eskimo pirates yet or where he is…

A month later Celeste left…Bridget gave her a few letters… _To Grandin, to Email, to ‘Icicle’ Alfred, to Leviathan_ His mother looked wide eyed at the letter. He knew why… There was a pendant with a label on it ‘to Apollo’ The light blonde gave the orange head a pat on the head and then gave him a bowtie. Bridget cried while waving at her. At least that didn’t change.

Later that day Brid put the bowtie into his hair, making a short ponytail. His twin sister is laughing at him. “You look like girl!” Honestly, the older of the two couldn’t give two shits that people thought he’s a girl.

The next 7 years he trained and trained. Tyla didn’t understand why her brother did this. Hell, he never got a cold while she did. All he did was train and eat whatever was given, eating more then ever. Their mother even thought her husband came back for a second when she saw it. When Bridget was 15 he lifted up a massive stone of 500 kg. This inspired the younger twin to do it too. This made Berta facepalm more. So far a safe life for them. Bridget set up a routine for his sister. How much she needs to run, weight lift, climb, hand-to-hand combat, etc.

By the time, Brid became 17 years old he has about quart of his original strength back. He even build his little boat faster and made improvements. It’s bigger, sturdier and has a build in compass. Apollo taught him how to make these types of improvements. His tiger printed back bag is next to him with an extra compass, extra food, first-aid, some money, a knife and honing steel inside it. He’s wearing a sleeveless light green jacket with dark green out lining by the opening and light blue shorts that stop a little under his knees. His footwear is dark golden brown sandals. On both his wrists are dark green bracelets.

While cutting the rope that’s tying the boat to the shore his twin sister came up to him. “Bridget!” He stopped and held onto the noose. “Don’t stop me from leaving…” He voiced his aggression to anyone stopping him. “No…That’s not what I meant! I want to go with you!” Bridget thought about it. He sighed. “Fine, but you’re not the first mate Tyla…Get on!” They pushed it into the water and got on.

Minutes came by when they set sail… _Weird…Mom didn’t show up…_ he wondered if he changed the future too much. He got pulled out of his thought by Ty’s question. “Why can’t I be the first mate? What are we going to be anyway?”  _How the fudge does she not know we’re becoming pirates?!_  “I already have someone else as my first mate and we’re technically pirates soon.” Tyla's jaw fell on the ground. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeh...?!"

So, the adventure begins!


	6. Sea Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crew members join!

“What were you expecting? Us becoming Heavenly Knights? I hate those guys!” Laughter rang out of Bridget’s throat. Tyla pulled her yellow scarf in realization. “We are so going to die soon…”  While pulling her long pink messy slick back hair with two horn like curls that Brid has too. “Nah, We’ll start dying when we hit New Bay, but before it is too soon.” How can her brother be so calm? They are going to run into real pirates who can kill them without second thought. If she knew sooner she would’ve brought a weapon with her unlike him, he brought his sword. Will they die before Christmas hits?

A few hours went by and it became evening. Bridget was anxious…Because this is when Grandin is supposed to climb on board. He fell asleep until his little sister started freaking out. “Nn?” It’s probably just a spider. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU….YOU FAIRY BASTARD?”  _Fairy bastard?_ Did someone else get on board? The orange head went to check it out, grabbing his sword along the way. This is West Harlen so the only 3 people who can do shit against him are Grandin, Apollo and Wilder. Or this is someone he has never met before and can actually destroy him.

Throwing the door open. “Oi! Oi! Oi! What’s going on here?” His irritated expression disappeared when he saw the ‘fairy bastard’. He began to blush. “Bro? Is something wrong?” Bridget launched himself at the intruder. “Eh?!” Tyla was confused. “GRANDIN!” Sobbing and hugging the crap out of his husband. “Good to see you too, Brigitte!” He laughed awkwardly then he realised something. “Huh…Bri? Are you flat chested or something?” The orange head let go and let his pants fall, showing his dick to him. “AH?! ONII-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Grandin’s jaw dropped while blushing very hard. He had to push up his sunglasses to make sure he really saw a cock between his wife’s legs. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeh?!” He hates himself for still being in love with her…huh…him. At least Brigitte has a tinier penis then him.

Later…They were happily making out in kitchen making Tyla uncomfortably as F. How the fuck does her brother know who that guy is? She grabbed her pink dress. If she’s going to be a pirate she’ll need new clothes.  _What’s that sound?_ The pinkette heard moaning.  _Oh god, are they having sex?!_ Then she remembered that her brother said to go that location. So, she made sure they are going the right way.

When they arrived, Tyla was confused at this place. What’s so important here? The couple came outside and started to discuss plans. “Should we kill Pedro? I mean we can do that now…” Everyone knows these pirates want to quenching their bloodlust. “No, because we need him later. But we can hurt him more then before.” The youngest here is confused. What are they talking about? “Huh…” Bridget turned to her. “Tyla…Please stay here…It might get ugly…” Oh…She’s going to be the useless one here.

When they got onto the ship, Bridget has to ask this. “Sooo…How did you get those scars?” He pointed at the three scars. “Oh…” Grandin laughed nervously. “Huh…Email scratched me when I met him…” The orange head blinked comically. “Y-You met Email already?!” He kept his voice down so they wouldn’t be caught. “ Yeah…When my parents died…My brother was going out to sea around that time and he didn’t want me to be left alone. So, I went with him and met rest of the Eskimo Pirates. I also trained with them for a few years.“ Brid realized something. “Are you already New Bay level?” “Nah, but I’m above Holy Trion level…Why you ask?” “I should’ve trained harder then, because I’m just Blood Bay level….I’m just there…” Gra-Gra understood the struggle in training here, because this like the second most weakest seas in the world. “You did practice your flying blade attack right?” That attack is going to be useful in the beginning. Sure it’s effective later, but not as much. Patrick told him he wants to teach Brigitte a new technique that will be very useful in New Bay. “Yeah…Of course, that’s the first one I practiced when I got my sword.” While saying sword, he touched his katana unconsciously.

While talking they climbed into a vent. They are acting like they know this place on the back of their hand. “After this, we can’t forget to get Keavy and Kumau. I just don’t remember where they were.” Grandin had a hard time in these vents then Bridget. He’s 183 cm and Bri’s 169 cm. “We can use Shion to locate them…” He almost got slapped in the face by his love’s scabbard. “Yeah, but one of us needs to be hurt. Should I get shot by Pedro or an Heavenly Knight?” Saying that made Bridget’s burn scar like birthmark itch. “Mn, by an Heavenly Knight then there is chance you have an higher bounty…” The blonde isn’t that worried, because his sweetheart had worst.

Bridget stopped when he saw Pedro sitting in his office. Taking a deep breath, He opened the vent and jumped down surprising the man. Landing elegant unlike the sniper. The silver eyed one brushed off imagery dust on his red coat with golden shoulder pads. “G-GRANDIN?!” Brid started laughing when he saw how scared the guy was. “Why’s he scared?” Gra smirked. “Let’s just say…I asked a favour from Leviathan.” The older man shat his pants when he heard that name. “Please don’t send him after me again!” Pedro was searching for his alarm button. “Nah, I’m pretty sure he’s busy right now…” Bri wiped away a tear. “Can't you already press the button? Otherwise I’ll do it.” The captain always gets a kick out of terrorizing people. So, he grabs his katana in a threatening manner.

Waiting a few minutes and the Heavenly Knights busted into the room. Wow…It’s weird seeing Ray as an Heavenly Knight and not broken as F. ‘Cause when he saw Ray again he was broken and wanted to stay with his psychotic ‘(boy)friend’ Nubo. Then he got an idea and whispered it to Grandin.

What’s the plan? Well…Kidnapping Heavenly captain Ray. “FUCKING RUN!” The brunet was thrashing to break free. “LET ME GO, YOU DAMN PIRATES!” Bridget got shot although he wasn’t faced by it. Running out of the ship, scaring Tyla. “What the hell were you guys doing?! Why do you have an Heavenly Knight captain?!” Bridget just ran inside with Ray while Grandin set sail with their boat.

The chase went on for 2 hours like before, Tyla almost got shot, but that got blocked by Grandin who this time didn’t fall unconscious. Well his yellow and black sweater got ruined now. After everything died down Gra just started napping with his hand on the wound. The pinkette was really scared for her brother in-law. “SHITTY PIRATES CAN’T STOP ME FROM ESCAPING!” Ray ran out of the door and tried to jump off the ship. “Don’t!” The blonde pointed his golden revolver at him. Bridget calmly walked out of the door with a cocky grin. “Not so fast! We need to talk about Nubo too.” The younger squinted his eyes. “What do you know about him?” His voice is dangerously low. “Him being an Heavenly Knight will fuck him up so badly and that’ll affect you too…I have a proposal…” The knight’s body language changed. “I’m all ears!”

The pirate captain explained the situation that will happen and even showed evidence. Some things reminded him of those documents he read about the admirals and the government. It all made sense now.

The 16 year old sighed and took off his coat and badges. “I understand…I’ll join your crew then. I have nothing else to do and we can get Nubo out along the way.” His first genuine smile that screams ‘FREEDOM!’. He’s looking at is suit with disgusted look. “I need new clothes.” The 3 other are just really happy. The couple doesn’t mind that their crew is going to be bigger. This is positive, because then they will be better prepared for New Bay.

They arrived at an island. Bridget tied the boat to the shore while Ray jumped off having a bad feeling. “Is it normal that there are 2 people here?” The two oldest had a suspicion that Ray might have Shion without knowing. “Don’t worry…I and Grandin feel it too.” Ty was confused at them…Feel? What is there to feel? Grandin stepped further into the forest and the rest followed.  _Jesus…Kumau why are you a beacon in this ocean?_ Gra was surprised by the man’s power level. Well, this explains why this man was such a badass in Blood bay.

Coming to an opening they saw the purple haired twins. One of them was holding a pearl. The pinkette freaked out when the blonde was bleeding again from his wound. “Oh…” This attracted the two people in front of them. “Hello…?” Keavy came over to them and her brother Kumau just followed. The younger woman found herself to be strangely attracted to Bridget. That can’t happen be…She’s a lesbian. “Hey! I’m Keavy! And that’s my older brother Kumau!” Gra and Bri became really happy when they hear her happy voice. “Hi…” Ah yes…Kumau’s emotionless voice… “Hello! I’m Bridget, the captain of the Golden Sea Devil pirates!” The first mate had a different thought in mind.  _Weren’t we called Floral Star Pirates before? But then again being called Sea Devils would be interesting and hilarious at the same time…_ Then Brid hugged him whole heartily. “This is my first mate and man, Grandin!” They kissed while they were at it. He pinched Tyla’s cheeks. “This is my twin sister Tyla and she’s the quartermaster.” Quartermaster has as much power as the first mate, but only when both captain and first mate can’t perform their duties. The captain placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder. “And this is Ray!”

The older purple head stepped forward and spoke with a monotone. “Grandin…Do you know that you are bleeding?” Gra looked at his sweater, it’s bloody. “Oh…I forgot and didn’t feel that…I had worst…” The female twin had big concerns for this man. The doctor raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up. “Been in Blood Bay yet?” He began to treat it, cleaning it, taking the bullet out and sewing it shut. With material in his suitcase. While doing it some blood fell on his doctor coat.

 _Why would he ask that?_ The blonde masked his surprise. “Yes. I’ve even been in New Bay!” Keavy, Tyla and Ray took a step back and didn’t even know what New Bay is. “What’s ‘New Bay’, Kumau?” The younger twin needs to know. “New Bay is basically the 8th Ocean and it’s very dangerous there. It’s only enterable via Holy Trion and that’s only a small opening otherwise you need to go over land and you’ll only run into The Heavenly Knights. If a miracle accrues and you survive, most likely your crew would be dead and you’ll be at the mercy of pirates. If lucks with you, you’ll be their slave. If you want that life…” How did he know these things? Bridget stepped forward and had to know. “How do you know that? Have you been there?” Kumau looked thoughtful for a second and bit his lip. “I’ve had dreams…nightmares my whole life about crazy adventures on that ocean.” He pointed at the captain. “You were in it, but as woman.”

A few minutes of silence passed. “If you two want to, you can join us…” Bridget wasn’t going to force them. “I would love to join!” At least, Keavy is already in and it’ll make the crew become more happy. “I don’t care…As long I can help people…”  _And teach me emotions…_ The doctor would do anything to feel emotions.

ANYTHING


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People react to their bounty...Normal day until...  
> Ray has a nightmare that'll change his relation with Kumau...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape/non-con

They decided to set sail immediately after the twins joined. A night passed, this time Bridget didn’t get a flashback, probably because he’s sleeping in the same bed as Grandin. And the girls talked most of the night to get to know each other more.

The next morning, Grandin was busy cooking breakfast, Kumau is reading the newspaper, Bridget was sharpening his katana and the women were last up. They walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs awoken them. Ray was sleeping on the breakfast table. The older purplet kept staring at a page in the newspaper. “Uhm…Bridget, Grandin and Ray…They are talking about you in the newspaper.” He showed it to everyone.   
The article reads:

_“Two pirates called ‘Floral Blade’ Bridget and ‘Pixie Pistol’ Grandin kidnapped Heavenly Knight captain Ray. Captain Nubo’s comment was ‘I will find these pirates and make sure my best friend is out of their hands before they do something to him permanent!’ Updates will be given regularly.”_

_Bridget looked a little dark with his iris and pupil being tinier and that emotionless face that’s also a little shadowed. You could see a little bit of Ray even._

_“’Floral Blade’ Bridget_  
86,985,000 P  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

_Grandin kinda looked pissed with his guns out, one pointed at the person taking the picture and the other one was just down. The night sky was behind him, it was beautiful with his wings glowing._

_“’Pixie Pistol’ Grandin_  
83,698,000 p  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

The ex-Knight captain woke up when he heard his name. “Nm…?” Keavy was busy admiring their bounties. Tyla was worried, because now her brother is an official criminal. Ray can’t wait until they come up with theories as to why he joined. Brainwashing, manipulation, double-agent, traitor, etc. Kumau was just impressed that they got these high ofa bounties, it doesn’t quite challenge his. Yes, he got himself a bounty when he stole some supplies from a Heavenly Knight base in Blood Bay.

Grandin and Bridget were impressed with each other for having a higher first bounty. Then again they did some more crazy things.

Somewhere in Holy Trion…  
Celeste was relaxing with some tea. It’s still morning so…When she came across the news, she was so happy and worried. But she was also interested in Grandin…Comet’s little brother…huh…They even have higher bounties then she had first. “So…You finally began your adventure, huh?” Hopefully, her little brother and his crew don’t die too soon.

New bay…  
Comet isn’t feeling so good, but seeing his younger brother’s bounty made him happy. Leviathan wanted to sheer up his sibling so he only knew one way with the albino. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s kinda proud of the younger.

Verily island, West Harlen  
Berta at first freaked out when she saw her son’s wanted poster, but then calmed down. Now she knows where her children went. This is a call…A call to go back out to sea. Rubbing the make-up off her face, revealing her freckles. She ran back inside and got her first mate on the Tele-Bat.

Back to the boat…  
They had a peaceful breakfast without Keavy screaming their ears off. After that Bridget decided what shores everyone has to do every week. Kumau has to check on their treasure, Grandin has to keep the kitchen clean, Tyla has to brush the floor and Keavy has to make sure their back-up weapons are in good state. He himself has to write reports about the battles, events and adventures they had. So he already has to start today.

While writing the things that happened he got interrupted by his twin sister bursting into the room. “What is it?” He’s annoyed at her. “There’s a raft in the water with a unicorn in it!” His eyes widen. How could he forget about Mary? He got up and ran out of the door. He went straight to the raft with the unicorn and picked her up. Her straight long pink and blue hair and tail, white fur, the big pink heart, black hooves, golden horn and finally the weird compass. “Kumau! You have to help her!” The captain held her in one arm and dragged the doctor with him.

After 30 minutes, Kumau came outside and explained the situation. So, she was starved and Bridget decided to stay with her until she wakes up.

 It took about 4 hours until the unicorn woke up. She was of course scared of the human in the room. “A-Are you going to hurt me?” Oh yeah, she was scared of him in the beginning. “What? No, of course not!” He reassured. “Then you won’t mind telling me your name!” She needs to know him first before she can trust him. “I’m Bridget, captain of the Golden Sea Devil pirates!” Knowing that he is a pirate made her more scared. “Y’know, I’m not a bad pirate…” There are good and bad pirates out there? “I just want to go home…Moon island in New Bay…” She clasped her hooves over her muzzle. She said too much. “What if I and my crew bring you back home if you join us, Ma-?” The captain stopped himself before he says her name fully. The unicorn didn’t seem to have noticed and she seems in thought. This might be her only chance home…”Fine, I’ll join. That doesn’t mean I trust you fully and also my name is Mary.“ At least she joined, but she doesn’t trust him. All it takes is time. Soon when she sees we will protect her then she’ll trust us. “Mary is a nice name, y’know…” A little bit of manipulation can’t hurt, right? No, It’ll make a false sense of trust. True trust is the only thing he needs from his friends.

Bridget didn’t have to say anything and Grandin was already on it to go to Jericove. Kumau had to ask why. “Why do we need to go there? Our ship is fine.” He’s a smartass. “When we go to Blood Bay…Our ship would be destroyed by that sea alone and also because we need to pick someone up there.” Brid tried his best explaining things. There is no point in lying to him. He’ll know by the first word you say you’re lying. “Who’s this someone?” Sometimes, the captain wants to slap this man. “The someone who we’re picking up is called Apollo, a fishman.” Kumau didn’t ask anything after that and just went to the man’s quarters. 

Jericove…  
A fishman with grey-blue scales, black curly hair with some in front of its ears with a red ribbon and higher bun but a bit longer with a red ribbon too. Air force denim dungarees with a skirt on it, it isn’t hinder it from moving or fighting. The fishman has also a shark like tail just hanging there with a extra pair of fins. A back fin was sticking out of its brown donut printed shirt, on it was a air force blue bowtie. It also has orange eyes with sharp pupils.

It was standing in front of her boss, he has bad news. “The government has forced us to change our rules, Eloise.” Eloise was confused at this. “The new rules state that halfies aren’t allowed to work here anymore and a lot of workers think you are one…So I have to fire you…I know you’re a fishman, but they won’t believe that. So the best thing was to just leave already…” The fishman wasn't actually surprised by the new rules, because she has heard them before. “I’ll just wait for a while until my friends pick me up, okay?” She hasn’t forgotten about them all. The only thing is...that one event made her and Kumau’s bond. She has to recreate it somehow. “Alright…” Her boss was always kind and respecting to her, but a little stricter because she’s a fishman.

While going down the stairs, some riot was waiting for her. “Huh…Hello guys?” Then they started throw insults at her and tell her to go away. Well…She kinda expected this and she ain’t slow like before. Because when this happened the first time, she got beaten up pretty bad. Now that she’s running away from them…She’s out running them.

Eloise is at Blood Bay level just like Bridget.

Now she was on the beach alone. Someone approached her, a man with a black llama…He looks like Jeremy, but different dark blonde hair style more straight instead of curly and a similar clothing to her, but a black dungarees and a checkered blue and yellow shirt, a yellow tie.  
They talked…Eloise felt uncomfortable, but her body is saying ‘yes’ and she had a feeling she knew him…Then he earned her trust…with the right words…

Bridget has located Apollo, but why’s there someone familiar with him? Someone bad? But he puts on the back of his mind and went further with his paperwork. When he was done, he was bored. Then his lover who was excited for a reason came in and suggested they have sex now.

Ray was folding his Knight coat up and put it into the wardrobe alongside his badges. He’s inside the male quarters. He won’t throw his uniform away, because he wants to kinda troll those bastards. A hand fell on his shoulder which scared him. Turning around he saw Kumau. “Hey Kumau…” Some sweat fell from his face. “Were you an Heavenly Knight?” The brunet just nodded. “What made you quit?” Then the ex-knight wanted to leave, but the doctor just tackled and held his arm on his back. “You didn’t answer my question, Ray!” Ray was just thinking about the fact he had to sit on his ass, not his lower back. “Fine! I quit being an Heavenly Knight, because I read some classified documents about the admirals and the government and also because Bridget convinced me to betray them!” Before the purple haired man could ask another question Keavy and Tyla came in. “I heard weird noises from this room. So we came to se-“ What they see is that the two man are having hot anal sex with their clothes on. So they went back outside and closed the door.

“But anyway…Tell me what’s on those documents!” The golden eyed man legibly scared and some tears fell over his 6-like curl on his cheeks. Kumau is putting pressure on his right arm and he heard something cracking. “I-I don’t remember…” He began to panic when the older was pulling down his pants. “W-What are you doing?!” The doctor licked his lips. “Maybe, you’ll remember when I do this!” He slipped a finger into the younger’s ass. Going in deep and moving. “Fi-ine! I’ll tell you!” Ray is just full on crying at this moment. “The admirals are all halfies! It didn’t say what they were though! The government is being runned by halfies too and frogs! Now! Please stop!” Instead of stopping, the older slipped in another a digit and started scissoring him. “I’m sorry, but I’m enjoying this too much and look at this!” He looked at the younger’s 6 inch penis. “Oh! You’re hard! Are you enjoying this?” The ex-knight just started to cry harder. The doctor found he’s ready enough and took his own 8 inch dick out, stroking his limp cock until it’s hard. Taking his fingers out, he put his left hand on the other’s shoulder and forced him up, then he entered him, he kinda forced himself in even. Blood was dripping out already while Ray was screaming in pain. Why’s no one going into the room here yet? He’s pretty sure his shriek could be heard through entire ship. Kumau pumped into the younger and roughly grabbed his brown hair, pulling it. After a while Ray was only a moaning and crying mess that on occasion twitched. One trust hit his prostate and he came from that. “You little fag came from another man inside of you? I knew you were gay the moment I saw you!” The doctor smirked. It went on for 5 more minutes until he came too, it was too much so it overflooded. Some blood was mixed with cum. The moment he pulled out Ray collapsed and curled up in a ball started crying again.

Blinking a few times to get used to the light, Ray woke up with his heart pounding in his chest. “I see you’re awake…” The ex-knight psychically flinched hearing Kumau’s voice. Hearing that voice made him cry and hug his knees. The doctor got confused at the younger’s actions. “Oi…Ray, why are you crying?“ He placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, but got slapped away. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Seeing those scared eyes made him think of that kid that got scared of him for having powers. So, he retrieved and just left the room not knowing why Ray was scared of him. When he was interrogating the younger he fell unconscious after the girls came in. What was this feeling? He didn’t understand he never felt it before. He was born without emotion…Why is he feeling now?

The purple head went to the deck and sat against the wall. Thinking about what he did wrong. Maybe he was too rough with the younger and maybe the brunet had past abuse or he was raped before…


	8. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumau has an emotional breakdown after realizing something. Him and emotion is rare...

Dinner is going on the boat of the Sea Devils. Ray sat as far as he can from Kumau. Keavy was looking suspiciously at her older brother, because he’s showing emotion. He’s looking depressed. His short purple hair is hanging over his neo blue eyes. Everyone looked wide eyed at the doctor crying. His twin didn’t know how to react, she doesn’t ever remember her brother crying ever, she started to pull her hair drills. Bridget and Grandin also didn’t know how to respond, the entire time they have been together in those 3 years they have never seen the man cry or show this much emotion.

Kumau took his glasses off and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. What’s this? ‘Tears’ as  _normal_ people call it. He just cried and cried. He’s a real monster, isn’t he? “I’m a monster, aren’t I?” He grabbed his hair and set his elbows on the table. “I’ve always made people scared of me…Most of the time I didn’t understand why…” His voice is so shaky.

After that no one talked. They just went to bed leaving a crying Kumau.  _6 years old Kumau just ate his stone and grew some spices out of his arm that he knew and touched once. One of his friends came up to him and the young purple head wanted show them his powers. He was genuinely happy for the first time, but it quickly faded away when the other kid was freaking out. “OH MY GOD! ARE YOU NOW ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS THAT MOM TOLD ME ABOUT?!” They just ran away. Young Kumau started to cry like he did today._ The doctor remembers that one person besides Keavy accepted him.

The next morning, Kumau was sitting in kitchen table when Grandin was up. It’s around 6 AM. “Uhm, hey dude…” He's kinda uneasy on how to talk to his soon-to-be best friend. “Good morning…” Aaaaand He sounds emotionless again. Gra-Gra thought Kumau finally has emotions. “You look tired, man…Maybe you should sleep a little…” The doctor looked like he’s going to pass out. “No…I don’t want to and besides when did monsters sleep, huh? That’s why I have a bounty, right? I’m a criminal already and I’m seen as a monster with no emotions or feelings…” The blonde’s wings moved a little and some stars came out of them. “Look Kumau! We will be seen as a monsters the moment all of us have a bounty at least higher than 100,000,000 Pels…Also, I’m seen as a monster for being a fairy!” Kumau thought that Grandin might be right after all when they have higher bounties they’ll be seen as monsters by normal people who will fear them because of that. “Maybe, you’re right…” That little smile…Soon the purple head was sleeping on the table. Grandin ruffled the other’s hair and started preparing breakfast.

After 2 hours the rest woke up and were taking a back when they saw Kumau chatting very happily with Grandin. Okay, when did he start showing emotion beside crying nonstop? When The purple head noticed the others he went back to his emotionless self. “What?” Gra was internally sad that his soon-to-be best friend went back to his old self. They got interrupted by their captain walking in with a newspaper, he looks surprised. “Wowa! Kumau I didn’t know you had a bounty…” Bridget didn’t know what’s going on here. “Anyway, here’s his bounty!” He held it up.

 _“’Cold Blood’ Teals F. Kumau_  
236,210,000 P  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE”

Keavy started screaming. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A BOUNTY?” She was shaking him really hard. “You never asked and it also wasn’t relevant not too long ago…” He just pulled his sister’s hands off him. Grandin has his jaw on the floor. His pride got hurt when he saw that price. Okay…It’s on. He’s going to make his bounty rise like a phoenix. “I’LL GET THE HIGHEST BOUNTY OF THE CREW, BECAUSE I’M THE CAPTAIN!” Gra and Brid started to headbutt. “I’LL GET THE HIGHEST BOUNTY, BECAUSE I’M THE STRONGEST!” “I CAN EASILY DOMINATE YOU IN BED!” The three remaining crew members sweat dropped whild Mary hid. They aren’t interested in getting high bounties.

“So…Do you guys have any dreams or goals?” Keavy asked while turning her head to Ray and Tyla. “I want to become very freaking strong and become the best fighter with only using a slingshot!” The pinkette has stars in her eyes while shouting her dreams with a passionate voice. “I can make you a slingshot if you want, Tyla!” Keavy suggested, she even blushed while seeing the girl talk about her dream. “What about you Ray?” The younger fidgeted a little. “I always wanted to write a book…” He looked away like he’s ashamed. “No need to be ashamed about it, Ray!” Tyla petted his shoulder. “Well, I want to become the best mechanic in the world!” Keavy then let a wrench appear out of her left arm. “That’s a good dream, Keavy!” The pinkette just wanted to keep spirit high. “So…Tyla do you know what Bridget wants to become?” Tyla thought about it. “I don’t know…I think he wants to become the greatest swordsman in the world…” She isn’t sure. “Well…Kumau said he wanted to become the best doctor and surgeon in the world!” They already know what Grandin wants to be.

After breakfast…Finally…They arrived at Jericove. They saw another ship beside them. It’s a pirate ship. The crew went where Apollo is. Seeing him talk to a stranger that gave off a familiar villainous vibe. Tyla fell in love with the llama and hugged it. Grandin and Bridget were on guard. “Hey!” Then Apollo started flirting with Ray. “Who’s this beauty?” His…Her eyes turned into hearts. “Huh…Apollo? Who’s that guy?” The older of the couple needs to know. The fishman stopped flirting with Ray and went back over to the man with the llama that’s being hugged. “This is Ethan!” The man behind her smiled weirdly at them. “But, anyway…Apollo we need a ship now!” The fish just wageled her tail. “The ship is done already…”

Apollo led the way to the project. The llama liked Tyla more than its actual owner. The couple still kept an eye on Ethan. Upon the arriving , Apollo pulled off the covers that are on the ship. It isn’t Florence, but it’s their first ship. They had like 3 ships before they had Florence. This ship is called Hibi Unidog. Its figure head is a dog with a horn on its head. The ship was average for Blood Bay. One crow nest with a mast. A garden was on deck. Before it didn’t have that.

Mary hugged Bridget’s leg. “Something wrong Mary?” She wanted to be closer as much as possible. “This ‘Ethan’ is freaking me out…I don’t think Apollo realizes that this guy is just sweet talking her…” Mary hasn’t talked with him much…This must be important. “I’ll keep an eye on him…” This pattern is a lot like how Jeremy manipulated him. Brid patted the young filly’s mane. At least she trust him enough to share this information. Then he had that cocky smile on his face.

Transporting their stuff to the ship took a while and Grandin brought their old boat there and tied it to the ship. When they were pushing the ship in the water, some pirates showed up they don’t know…Some crew members were fat and ugly.. Some ugly and skinny…The only one that be given a complement beautiful was the captain. She looks like a basic bitch and a mananizer.

A light and slim body. Long brown hair and red eyes. A queen crown on her head. She has a king like outfit. It’s red, blue and purple.

Bridget had this super confident look on his face and put his hands on his hips like he’s hot shit. “So who are you clowns?” The other captain was disgusted by his attitude. “My name is Charlotte, scum!” Her voice sure sounds bitchy. “Are you the captain?” She finds this man to be too young to be a captain of a pirate crew. “Yeah, I’m the captain of this crew!” He oozes of pride. “I guess, everyone on this crew is a joke then…” Bridget’s smile dropped. “Just because we are young doesn’t mean we are weak and cowards unlike some people!” Charlotte was offended by that. “You’ll take that back!” She was shaking with rage while the younger captain pulled an Akanbe to piss her off more. “Avenge your pretty lady, men!” The crew members got mad which scared Mary and Tyla while some of the others thought  _WHY BRIDGET? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?._  Grandin and Kumau just smirked and took out their weapons when their captain did. The blonde put his sunglasses on because the sun annoyed his eyes too much and pulled out his revolvers. While the purple head was holding a crossbow, but it also seems he’s going to do hand-to-hand combat.

The captain unsheathed his sword, dashing forward immediately, he got blocked by the other captain’s sword.  _Shit…This twerp is stronger than he looks…_ She thought and while dodging a flying blade attack. “H-How can you do that already? I’ve been on this ocean for 10 years and I can’t even do that…” Brid elegantly swung his sword to the side. “My mom told me I was a natural at sword fighting and my dad taught me some things…” Brid sighed. “My skill doesn’t matter! Let’s just fight!” His pupils became tiny again and dashed and slayed her sword in half. He stopped, debating whether to kill her or not. He decided not to. “Fight me again when you are stronger…It could be interesting…” 

Grandin shot a few guys in the faces and then kicked the first mate’s pretty head in. He wasn’t even putting effort into his attacks. “I shouldn’t expect much from this ocean…” He’s bored, he wants a challenge.

Kumau arrowed some people and punched a few others. Blood Bay is more epic. He wants the adrenaline rush again, but he’s not getting them. He finished with a punch and went to sit in front of the others. They just stared at him. How can anyone be this strong? “Before you think we’re like the strongest people in the world…You’re wrong…We aren’t Sea Generals…At least Bridget isn’t, because he’s captain…The only one that can be called that...” Okay, Mary and Tyla got more scared.

Bridget stared at Charlotte waiting ‘till his pupils went back to normal so he wouldn’t accidentally kill her. “Get out of here now…Unless you want more of your men slaughter!” The woman got up and called her men back. They retreated. “You haven’t heard the last of me, you filth!”

The young captain was proud of himself and turned back to his crew. “It seems we got ourselves enemies..” He just laughed while Apollo got a little uncomfortable from her new friend Ethan. “Also, Apollo…I forgot…Did you get a different name from birth like me?” The new man was still confused as to why they were referring to the female fishman as ‘Apollo’… “Yeah, my real name now is Eloise.” It might be just a nickname.

The crew furthered their operation and got the ship in the ocean. Most of the crew except for Bridget, Grandin, Kumau and Apollo found this an exhausting day. The four didn’t find it exhausting, because Blood Bay, Holy Trion and New Bay are worst then this calm sea.


	9. Ethernal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenixes are ethrenal just like their bond with their best friend!

“Where do we go next, Bridget?” Kumau asked from the kitchen table. Eloise and Grandin are sitting next to him. Bridget has been having trouble remembering where to go next and also people that are important…He pinched his forehead in frustration. “Stupid brain!” Grandin was flipping through his note book with the names of all the people they met and some info on them. “Brigitte…The next person we need to meet is Marco!” Bri stopped…Marco is very important later but…after that certain event Marco was broken and depressed…He wasn’t even function properly and…He doesn’t know…Bridget doesn’t know what happened to Marco. “We have to meet him…It might decide our fates if we don’t…” The fishman and fairy nodded, but the doctor raised an eyebrow. Before he couldn’t ask ‘Why?’ they heard a screech. “That’s the sound of a phoenix screeching! I think it just wants our attention and not make our eardrums bleed!” The now identified phoenix is still screeching then came to abrupt stop.

Outside the kitchen…On the deck Ray, Keavy, Mary and Tyla were staring at the phoenix that landed on the mast with a man on its back. The mysterious man jumped down and landed on the wooden floor. His smirk is mischievous. Then he started to comb his brown hair like it needs to be perfect. The phoenix turned into a human, his talons are still out, he straighten his open blue shirt. Ray started yelling when he saw how the man looks like. “P-PYROBLAST MARCEL?!” That name made Mary and Tyla shake in their boots/hooves. “’Marcel’? What are you smoking? Do I look that much like my older brother?” This man being that criminal’s little brother isn’t better. The other man was done combing his brown hair and introduced himself and his friend. “I’m the great Lance! And that’s Marco, my best friend!” He stretched out his arm and Marco, the phoenix man who looks like Marcel, landed on Lance’s arm with his talons still out. They were captivated by his beautiful tail, his blue-gold feather and long lightning strings. The lightning isn’t hurting Lance even when it touched him.

Looking at Marco’s face you could see how tired he was. He jumped off his friend’s arm and rubbed his eyes. “Anyway…Where’s your captain? Y’know, Brigitte.” ‘Brigitte’? Okay…Tyla remembered that Grandin called Bridget that. “I’m here! Calm your horses!” Said orange head came out of the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Marco. “How the fuck did you find me, birdfucker?!” Lance was confused. Marco told him that they would find a woman…not a man that’s feminine. “You think I would forget what happened?! Brigitte! I remember everything! Even what broke me! That black haired stranger even repaired my mental health…I’m still depressed sometimes…” The brunette has tried his best the past years to get his best friend out of depression. The phoenix had  _that_ look on his face, that broken look. His eyes always go empty when that look is on. The man hugged his friend since he’s taller then the blonde, the shorter’s face was in the other’s chest. Putting his right hand on the blonde hair and his left on Marco’s back, drawing circles the older’s back and ruffling also his hair. “It’s okay…” Lance may not seem like it with his self-absorbed and mischievous personality, but he always has cared about the blonde. From childhood to now…Things won’t change between them and he’ll make sure of it…

Ray wished he had access to the criminal data list to look who they are…He had a feeling they belong to a famous pirate crew…Their bounties had to be high…Too high for this ocean…he has to ask. “Sorry to ruin the moment, but you guys aren’t pirates of this ocean, are you?” Tyla stepped back while shaking. “Yeah, normally we would be home in New Bay. Dad must be worried that we’re away for this long, right Marco?” Marco stuck his tongue out and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t…You’re the first mate Lance. You should be the one to know that…Just kidding…Pops is really worried about us. Especially after what happened…” The ex-knight was confused. They act like they have been betrayed not that long ago. Sure, pirates betray each other, but pirates that see each other as family they never betray each other or rarely. Pirates seeing each other as family is in fact a rare sight to begin in fact. “Marco, I’m sure you’re the first mate…” Then they started arguing on who is the first mate. These guys are about 30 years on the ocean. Yeah…They started when they were 6(soon 7) and 8.

The captain remembered when he met Marco for the first time. The blonde told him that he was sent here to go on vacation by his father. The man said to the younger that the stress he got from someone’s dead was hindering his performance at work. And that was the time he was officially the first mate…But now Bridget doesn’t know…

Bri called them to come with him in the kitchen. They discussed plans for the future and planning ahead if something went wrong. Marco and Lance decided to stay for a while, but they won’t stay forever. Soon they need to get back to their ship and family. It’s kinda spoopy that their crew is similar to the Eskimo Pirates. The captain father thing. First mate identity crisis. Prankster younger brothers.

Late at night Marco and Lance are fishing just to pass time. Unconsciously the younger placed his hand on the blonde’s and blue eyed phoenix blushed lightly when he felt the touch. The blonde leaned in on it and felt how tired he was. He fell asleep on Lance’s right shoulder. They stayed like this the entire night.


	10. The colour of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of a new crew name all the way to someone getting kidnapped for not sounding convincing...

Bridget was thinking about their new crew name…It isn’t official yet…The Heavenly Knights haven’t heard it yet and they don’t have a flag yet. Of course they won’t be called Floral Star pirates…He doesn’t want to have nightmares again about his crew blaming him for their deaths. He’ll start with their Jolly Roger first. Painting the skull…Its cartoony…The bone cross has vines with thorns on them…Two pink-orange hibiscus on its head…A sword through the middle vertically…A X on forehead…Then he realized he almost fully painted his old Jolly Roger. He almost ripped it half, but he stopped himself. This is their Jolly roger…Their mark…They are Floral Dream pirates!

The captain waited until the paint dried and went outside to show it to the others. Seeing no one on deck…It’s morning…The kitchen it is then…He went inside and saw his crew and the two other pirates eating breakfast. Of course his presence got their attention. He told them the changes, the crew official name and their flag. They were okay with it. Marco and Lance didn’t really care, because it’s none of their business. They might need to beg their father to form an alliance with them if they become a threat…Marco already knew they will be soon.

Soon enough Bridget painted their Jolly Roger on their sail and got the flag up. Now both Heavenly Knights and other pirates will know who they are. He was covered in paint after he was done. Bri scratched the back of his neck…Why’s there a red spot? After that he got an headache. The orange head decided to rest for a bit in his quarters.

“Admiral Dracorison. Please explain your plan further…” A long haired blonde Vice-Admiral was curious how his superior will stop a future pirate. “Alright,  _Indigo_ …The plan already started 17 years old with a baby…While the parents just thought their little boy was getting a check-up…Instead a chip was implanted…Soon it will activate…” He chuckled sinisterly and went further with his report. He will not tell Indigo who it is and what the person will be like when it activates.

Indigo doesn’t like chips…He had one once and this blue haired man removed it. He doesn’t remember the man’s name. He called Indigo his son, but his father is one of the Admirals...He’s currently 14 years old…The youngest Vice-Admiral in history. Oh wait…He isn’t a boy, is he? What was he again?

The orange haired captain was looking at the ocean while leaning on the railing on deck. He was near the figure head. He felt Ethan walking up to him. Bridget’s eyes became dark. “Ethan…” The mas shocked that his captain knew he was coming. “Captain…We need to talk…” He looked around if anyone was around. Ethan walked a bit further up close and personal. Bri didn’t get a chance to turn around. The blonde whispered into his ear while holding his arms in place.  _Damn Ethan has a tight grip!_  “I’ve come to notice that you’re suspicious of me…I might let the cat out of the bag already!” The captain’s eyes widened when he heard it. “Alright~ I’m not really Ethan…My real name is…” Ethan smirked at Bridget’s reaction. The orange head looked horrified…He started panicking, scrumming, wanting to get away from this man. Somehow he didn’t have the strength to get away and kill him if needed. “Y-You’re grooming Apollo, aren’t you?!” The teen sounds panicked. “I’ll stop if…” Hearing the demands made the captain sink to his knees. Not this again.

The rest of the day Grandin noticed that his husband has been ignoring him. He was suspicious at the fact that Bri is hanging out with Ethan. When lunch was ready he noticed that his lover had hickeys on his neck and was tiredly blushing in shame? The captain said nothing the entire meal and when he was done he left immediately to his quarters and locked it. The cook wanted to know what’s wrong. Upon standing in front of the door quiet crying could be heard. “Brigitte?” He heard a faint ‘Go away!’. Please don't let it be a repeat of Draco. His captain was like that too. Draco threatened to do things to the crew to get Bri to do things with him. “If you won’t open the door…I’ll break it down…” Hearing his captain unsheathing his katana made the sniper think twice about coming in. Well no backing down…His pride is to blame for that…

Kicking the door open, breaking the lock, he saw a scared Bridget pointing his katana at him. Now seeing his lover more clearly…Orange hair messy, hickeys, stressed out expression, a light shameful blush…”Plea-ase just leave! If he sees you with me he’ll go further with his plan!” The blonde was confused…What plan? Who is he talking about? “Who are you talking about?” Grandin held out his hand to take away the weapon. “What plan?” He may sound a bit too angry. “I-I can’t say!” Bridget shoved the blonde away. It’s very hard to get an idea out of the younger’s head. Gra sighed. He'll try again later. When his lover has calmed down, they can talk this out hopefully. He got up calmly and walked away slowly.

In the kitchen he sighed. How is he going to deal with this? Solve this? Kumau is also here, but he’s busy studying some new medication. Marco and Lance are playing a card game next to the doctor, not bothering him at all. Grandin kinda took over as captain for a moment and went to Mary, asking her if they’re close to the next island. “We’re close to an island where there’s only plants and animals. No humans or other live forms similar…” The way Mary talks sometimes is strange. She means the island has no inhabitants. “But…Something on the island is messing up the compass…”

Celeste and her crew were celebrating their milestone of getting into New Bay in a bar. Apparently after they lost conscious in the middle of the cavern their ship sailed itself to this island. Then every pirate in the bar got quiet when a man stepped in. Some of the pirates got hostile while the captain smirked at the male. “Well…If it isn’t Hunter…” The excitement in Celeste’s voice spooked a few of her fellow ladies. The majority of her crew are women, but the men don’t mind. Hunter tipped his cowboy hat in a greeting manner. “Well princess…I’m just here to see if you made it in one piece and not on the bottom of the ocean. Not like I can check that…” The cowboy can’t swim. Kinda funny considering he’s a pirate, but has only a first mate in his crew. He took his hat off and ran an hand through his red hair. “Anyway hunter…Wanna party?” How can Hunter say no to a lady who’s showing her boobs to him? And he loves partying too. “I would love to, princess!”

         

After the party died down Celeste was looking wide eyed at the ceiling in bed in an inn. She remembers a brown haired man/boy(?)…Why does she feel like she cheated on her lover? She doesn’t even know the brunette. Looking at her left she saw Hunter, naked, smelling of alcohol. She blushes when she noticed that she was naked. The covers conveniently covered her private parts. Getting up she got a reaction from the red hair. “Mmm…Princess don’t go~!” He’s sleep talking. The blonde also felt like she betrayed her first mate, the one she has a crush on. She got out of bed and put her clothes quickly. She saw a blue light coming out of Hunter’s bag. Seeing the man still asleep, Celeste sneaked over to the bag and took the thing out. It’s a pearl. It’s tiny…She has seen this before. Tyla had found one of those. The captain panicked when Hunter woke up. “Celeste…What are you doing?” His voice had a lick of silent anger.


	11. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal happens...  
> Lance understands it better then anybody else...

In the bedroom where Celeste and Hunter reside. Stepping back a little when she heard his angry voice. “I-I-“ She had a hard time forming a sentence. “I-I was just curious about this pearl…” She was sweating when his angry didn’t vanquish. The blonde knew how he can be when he’s angry and he wasn’t a stranger to literally torture the people he knows personally to get his answer. She took another step back when he got out of bed, still angry. “Maybe I should’ve just turned you in when you were drunk out of your mind…” He cursed he didn’t do it sooner. “What?!”  _Why would Hunter turn me in? If he does that wouldn’t he too be arrested?_ Celeste was doing it again, thinking too much not noticing that Hunter was behind her now. Something connected with her head and nothing then…

The Floral Dream pirates had docked at the uninhabited island, Grandin felt the presence of someone not from their crew on the island. He knows Lance and Marco got out to stretch their legs and to train too. He got suspicious and turned to Mary.

“Mary…Didn’t you say that no one was on the island?” His voice is deep, unusually deep. Mary was confused at his question. “Yes, no one should be here…” The unicorn was sure of that, but she used the little magic she has out of her horn. She didn’t find anyone, the unicorn knew she wasn’t very good at it. “I’m going to check out the island…Don’t let the others get off…” Mary just nodded and went back to the ship.

Entering the thick and moist forest, Grandin saw that plants dominate this island and probably all the animals got eaten. Some tried to grab him, but his wings scared them off when they move a little. He felt needed to use the toilet A.K.A. a bucket. So He did it quickly here, looking around to make sure no one is watching him.

A dog, a Bluetick Coonhound, walked up to him, it looked about 2 years old, and started to rub its head against his leg. “Oh hello there…” This dog has a red collar with a silver tag on it. ‘Bear’ was on it, it must have an owner. He finished his need and the pet pulled his pants to indicate to follow it. He closed his pants and followed it. He was happy his lover wasn’t here or he would’ve probably kicked the poor dog away.

The walk didn’t take long, but still took a few minutes. Once his coat got stuck and he gently and carefully pulled it off to not shred it. The dog waited for him until he was done. They walked some more until they reach a clearing. A beautiful meadow with a lot of different flowers, this would be Heaven for Bridget, and in the middle of it all a boy sat...No…A mid-teen sat.

Grandin came closer, making sure he doesn’t crush any Aquilegias, African Daisies(Rare encounter for West Harlen), Astrantia, etc. The Bluelick Coonhound went up to the kid and barked at him. “Oh! There you are Bear! I was so worried about you!” He stopped toying with the green rose, another rare flower, and patted, rubbed the dog on the neck and front part. The spikey short brown haired kid kissed Bear on the top of his head. Grandin lightly cringed at the sight. Normally people don’t kiss their pets.

The mood changed quickly when the blue eyed teen turned to him with an expression that surprised the blonde. That kid is freaking angry at him. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Yep, he’s pissed off. Grandin sighed a little to prep himself. “Name’s Grandin. What’s yours if I may know?” He offered the younger a soft smile, but was met with yelling. “WHY WOULD I TELL MY NAME TO A PIRATE?!” The blonde came closer with hands up in defence. “I’m not going to hurt you. Not all pirates are bad y’know.” But the kid ran away from him, his dog following him, and the chef set in pursuit after the teen in chef like clothing. The 21 year old lost him fairly quickly. “Damn” Pant. “kids and their speed.” But his father side is telling him to search this person or at least keep an eye out for him. He caught his breath after a while and went back to the ship.

He was thinking about the special thing about the teen. Beside his red bandana, grey goggles, belt with cooking supplies and explosives and brown boots with tiny flame wings. The thing that interested him was the tiny glowing blue pearl on the his armband. Keavy and Kumau have one and Tyla too. He forgot about her necklace. These pearls seem to be important, but he can’t figure out for what. An old memory of a long black haired man with a treasured and insane smile. He got an headache from it. Who was that? He has never met that guy.

Back at the ship, Bridget is having a hard time napping. A nightmare or a dream? He’s saying a name… _Bridget was running away from a grown woman and her dog, he cursed his weak body, when he ran into a wrong alley in town, that’s a few miles away from his house, he got an dead end. His 9 year old hands grabbed his katana and pointed it at her. He tried to slash her, but missed instead he hit her dog. The old woman threatened him with a handgun, but she got shot in the head by 37 year old man. The female fell to the ground motionless. “Malo!” Brid was very happy to see the man and 3 members of his crew. “Puplas, get rid of her body!” Mallory pointed to the body. “Ai, Mal!” The brown haired man grabbed her by the legs and dragged her away while letting out some smoke from his mouth. The man was well build, but not as much as Mallory._

_Puplas has glasses on for his sight. Bridget knows this because the crew likes to joke about it a lot. Next Mallory you have Luciano who’s very quiet and keeps to himself a lot. Then you have Duleep who’s chubby, but kind. He’s known for his bombs. Mallory has a thing for red and silver stars. You can see it on his dark grey cloak and dark red bandana. He has blue dreadlocks with red streaks on the ends. Luciano has really short blonde hair, we know Puplas has brown hair and Duleep is bald, but he has a top hat on to hide it._

_Mal smiled at Bridget, the scars on each end of his lips make him seem cooler, he has earned Bridget’s trust. Even when this didn’t happen the first time…Bri is glad it happened now. The first time it happened Celeste saved him…her from the lady, but Brigitte got attacked by the dog. That’s why he’s scared of them._

_The captain picked the boy up, going back to the bar where they were drinking a few minutes ago, and went back. Luciano followed while fixing his tie, but Duleep was kneeling and examining something._

_No one noticed so they left him behind. “Curious…The only one who has these kind of pearls is Mellory…” He picked it up and put it in his pouch. “Hey Mal…” He was shocked that they left him behind. This doesn’t help his self-esteem. A rain weather cloud formed above his head._

Inside a dark room on a ship in New Bay. Someone was sleeping and he opened his eyes. It’s Duleep…Again with the weather cloud above his head…He sighed deeply and depressively…He can’t do this anymore…How many times have they left him behind? The only one who seems to care is Puplas…But he only cares about him when he/Duleep isn’t here. “I can’t do this anymore!” He yelled with anger. Luckily the walls are soundproof. He needs a drink FAST.

Puplas was on deck looking at a locket with a picture of his 3 year old son. He felt that Duleep was having his episode again. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wants to see an island soon where he can use his powers freely. It’ll ease his nerves quite a bit. He fixed his goggles. Not to long ago his glasses broke and he remembered he keeps goggles that have the same kind of glass in them. He took out a cigar, but stopped.  _“Daddy! Don’t do it!” His two year old son pleaded with those cute blue eyes._ He froze and stared at the cigar. He can’t. He promised his son. His brown bangs covered his eyes just thinking of his baby boy. His spiky hair stood up more. He put the cigar away. Just stared at the ocean ‘till it’s lunch.

Grandin got on the deck and saw Ethan walking out of the room where Eloise’s fish tank is. He squinted his eyes at the man, not trusting him one bit. He went to check on her just to make sure she’s okay. He slowly walked over to the half open door, every step warned him of something horrible, he pushed the door open carefully and…Time stopped for him and he fell to his knees with a horrified expression he looked at her bruised body. Clothes ripped and pushed down a bit. Bruises…So many bruises…Soft crying…She was hugging herself why lying just there. The female fishman threw up and tried to stand. When she noticed Grandin was in the room and gave him a bitter smile telling him everything is okay. But it isn’t, it really isn’t. Eloise crawled over to him, slowly and shaky, she gave him comforting hug. The thing she earned wasn’t what she expected instead of hugging her back he started crying really loudly to the point the entire crew could hear. Tears fell to the black and white tiled floor.

Tyla, Mary and Ray are the first to arrive. The man of the three frowned worriedly. “What’s going on? Tell me!” His yelling got drawn out a little by the crying but Eloise still heard him. “I-It’s nothing to worry about! I had worst...” Despite that being true she still felt like she has been split apart from the inside. The twins appeared frankly the younger made an assumption by seeing the fishman’s state and Grandin being there. “ELOISE! DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!” Kumau pushed her aside and took a look at Eloise. Despite flinching unwillingly she let him examine her. The doctor conclude that he can’t check everything here. “Eloise. I need to bring you to the infirmary for a better check-up.” They got up, the purple head helped her up, and quickly left. Grandin didn’t stop crying and doesn’t respond to anyone. He just stared at the wet floor in front of him. Obviously Ethan must have pulled Eloise out of the tank to do this. Then finally the captain appeared, very distressed at that, he looks pissed. The others were scared of him because he has his sheathed katana with him. “What happened here?” He demanded with a cold voice. “Ethan sexually assaulted Eloise…No…Even raped her…” The blonde’s haunting voice ran through the ship. Bridget silently cursed to himself, some fire was lit in him…A fire fuelled by revenge, but the ex-knight stopped him.

                 

“Idiot captain! If you go after Ethan who knows what he might do to you? Besides we need you! If he does something to you and you don’t come back…What will we do without a captain?” 


	12. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget almost went after the traitor but got stopped thank god...

“If he does something to you and you don’t come back…What will we do without a captain?” That made Bridget stop in his tracks. Honestly he didn’t know how strong Ethan actually is. “I…” Bri realizes how bad revenge can impact someone. He remembers Celeste wanting revenge for her first mate and she ended up captured. Patrick…He wanted to avenge Email after Kerny did something horrible to brunet and Pat almost died, but he went further until the younger stopped him. The red head is disappointed in himself. He was irrational and stupid…It clouded his common sense. “I’m sorry for thinking of going after him…” His grip on his sheathed katana fastened.

The pinkette was watching the scene and she got a new surge of determination. To become stronger and protect her brother from stupid decisions. ‘Cause now she can’t stop him, he’ll just push her aside and go further. Tyla needs to ask either Lance or Marco to train her for this short while. But still she didn’t like the fact she’s wearing a dress now. Pirates don’t wear this kind of clothes unless it doesn’t hinder them in battle or they go to a formal party.

Inside of Eloise’s room Grandin got up, left the room, and walked past everyone to go to the kitchen. This messed with his head…The same thing happened to him when he was younger, biologically of course, and Comet was so stressed about his mental health too. He fished a flute out of his pocket from his coat while sitting down by the dinner table.  _Right before Grandin was going to leave, he has slightly different clothes on, a red bandana and a red cloak to hide his wings, Leviathan walked to him and tossed a weird dark blue flute at him. “Listen Grandin! If you’re ever wounded or in trouble and you can’t get out…Blow on it and a Pegasus will appear bring you to our ship. Don’t forget! It might save you and your crew’s lives one day!” His voice has a light slice of worry in it. After that short talk he waved him off._ His grip on it tightened. He’ll keep it save until then. Putting it away fast so no one knows it exists.

Lance and Marco have returned and noticed the depressed air around the ship. They have bruises and cuts on them from training. They went to the kitchen, when they got inside they got a scene that weirded them out. Grandin was kissing and smelling his coat like it was his second lover. “Huh…” Lance’s puzzled voice got the blonde’s attention and he stopped his strange behaviour. “Sorry…It’s just I really love this coat and I don’t want to lose it again.” ‘Again’? That confused Lance. “Sooo…Something interesting happened while we were away?” The youngest blonde bit his underlip. Should he tell them? “It’s just…Ethan betrayed us…” The brunet looked like he experienced betrayal not too long ago too. “Oh…I know it can be hard to deal with that…” Marco just looked sleepy, but deep down he was tearing apart, because if he didn’t know that Rain-chan was going to betray them by killing Lance…His best friend wouldn’t have been here. “I hate traitors…” The oldest blonde’s voice is monotone. “I know that! Marco, I saw you kill Rain-chan when she shot me in the leg and tried to stab me to dead…You were on her before I could say anything…”

Inside the girl quarters…Keavy and Tyla are trying out clothes to see what would fit the pinkette and to put off what happened to Eloise from their mind for the moment. The younger was feeling embarrassed when the older said she should dump the dress and just wear shorts with a bra on. “B-But Keavy! I hate my body! I hate these stupid things!” Tyla was covering her boobs so she wouldn’t see them in the mirror. The purple head made a disappointed sound. “Tyla…I used to hate my breasts too until I learned to accept them at 17…” Keavy went over to the closet to look for some more clothing. “Tyla! We need to buy you some new clothes…It seems you don’t like my clothes and also you don’t have any.”

In all besides the crew is having a hard time they were getting closer Golden Norland. That’s where a lot of nobles live. It sticks there from the Heavenly Knights and they have mages protecting the island too. They never had a mage being part of their crew, but Marco and Lance sure have. His name is Ivan.

Hours pass and it’s slowly becoming dark. It seems their food is going to be up and Tyla was freaking out that they might starve. The captain, the first mate, doctor and shipwright aren’t freaking out and are calm. Lance was making their dinner, burritos, unknown to him he was using the last of their resources. At the dinner table Eloise was taking it easy after Kumau told her something. She was supposed to have HIV, but since she’s a fishman her body will reject the illness. Or at least her kind of fishman will reject the disease.

After dinner Lance felt bad for using last of the food, but Marco comforted him. Then when they had their moment Tyla asked if they could train her. They don’t see why not.

The first mate was currently in man’s quarters pacing around. He has noticed that his husband hasn’t been enjoying the sex they have been having lately and he hasn’t been giving a lot of hugs, cuddles and kisses to the blonde. Then again…Can it be that the change in Bridget’s body caused that he isn’t attracted to him anymore? He knows Bri is straight unlike him he’s bi…So it can be that their relationship might be over. The sniper is heartbroken by the thought considering they planned to have kids before that accident with Draco happened. His right hand went into one of his pockets from his coat and got a ring out. He stared at it for a second and went to search for something. He took a chest out of the closet, opened it and put the ring in. He locked it and placed it back in the closet.

Bridget was making a list of things they need to stock up on. Grandin, Lance and Marco get food, Kumau will get medical supply, Keavy and Eloise will get all the needed tools to repair the ship if needed, Tyla will get new clothing for all of them, Mary will get maps and special compasses and finally Ray will need to get new weapons because he dropped them when they kidnapped him. The captain will get an extra sword. He badly needs to use two because something in the back of his mind is telling him to.

Long wavy sky blue hair was lightly flowing through the air. Nice tanned skin thanks to the sun. A beautiful lady was walking through one of the many streets of Golden Norland, but the poor part. The way she was holding herself screamed American. She has a red Hawaiian shirt on and dark blue and red bikini. The bikini had frills on it. And also don’t forget the stars. She had no footwear on, but that doesn’t matter here ‘cause she’s close to the ocean. She has beautiful peacock yellow eyes that are so bright and warm. Behind her is a tiny fishman child, it isn’t tide to a leash, thank god. The baby fishman looked like a Mandarinfish. A lot of people are staring at him…Some with fear, some with disgust, others with greed, a tiny group smiled at him with a warm smile. Other people were staring at the woman mostly disgusted because she was showing that she has muscles and normally they don't have that here. Most are obese or fat. The fish boy was timid and was looking at the ground. He didn't really like humans.

The fish boy was colourful, but mostly blue. Tiny needles were all over his skin. He can’t control it yet who he poisons, but he’s working on it. His neck isn’t really human, it’s like he doesn’t have one and how does he breath? Well…His gills are on his tiny chest. So he breaths from there when he goes swimming. He wears normal boys clothing, brown shorts and a red T-shirts, but no shoes. It wouldn’t fit anyway with the fins on his legs.

“Birny! Do you think I should get a weapon to defend myself?” Her voice is sweet, but tough. It also sounds very American. “I don’t know if it’s needed, Mahalia…I mean no one dares to challenge you…” She made a ‘Mmh’ noise. Mahalia stopped and suddenly motioned like she just remembered something. “Collibe wanted me to get a few things!” She took a piece of paper, some creepy guys were staring at with perverted smiles, but she ignored them, she read what she needed and went on her way. Birny had a hard time following her when her pace changed.


	13. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can't last forever...Heartbreak is natural then...

By the steering wheel, Mary was studying the weather. It seems there’s soon to be a storm and that might slow them down a day from getting to Golden Norland. The early sun was shining and she heard the sound of people training or fighting. Walking over to the railing, she looked through because she’s short, Mary saw that Tyla doing sit-ups and Lance was watching and keeping count on how much she has done. The unicorn found it weird that Marco isn’t with the man. They are always together, but today or for the time being they aren’t.

Inside the kitchen Keavy was toying with something in the corner. She's trying to figure out how the slingshot should look like and how it’s used. The thing was suddenly on the floor with a loud thud. This got Marco’s attention away from his coffee that’s in front of him and looked at the younger with worry. Pulling her hair super hard if this goes further it’s going be ripped off her scalp. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” She repeated that very loudly, she’s yelling it. The blonde got off his chair by the dinner table and ran over to her, kneeling beside her. “Keavy!” He shook her shoulders. “What’s going on with you?!” Then he noticed a scar that’s pooling out black liquid on her right leg. He tried to heal it with his flames, but instead the liquid warped around his hand and started to suck his powers out of him and also his energy to stay conscious was taken too. “Ha!” Before he knew what was happening to him he fell head first to the floor and landed not so silently and gently, blue flames licking the wound that was created on his head. If he wasn’t a phoenix, he would’ve been bleeding from the side of his head, even if it was a little. His body is really weak without his regeneration.

_An insane laugh ran out. Marco’s body hung motionless and bloody from Rain-chan’s hand, his chest rose up slowly and faltered sometimes while he was breathing hoarse. “ANY LAST WORDS, BROTHER MARCO-PO?” She started squeeze his throat, waiting for it to snap in two. Her eyes at this point are almost popping out of her fat face while being covered by dirty purple hair. As answer she got was just those broken brown eyes staring at her. The blonde started choking, not from being strangled, but from the fact the inside of his nose got blocked by blood. The red liquid was pooling out of his nostrils, not stopping any time soon. Tears ran over his freckles. A deep breath went into his lungs, closing his eyes and he prepared and accepted death. He didn’t care anymore, but nothing came…Is this what death is? Nothing? Silence? He felt pain in his back. Did he fall? Was on the ground? Why’s his father screaming? Or was he just yelling? He couldn’t hear anything. His ears are ringing. Was there an explosion?_

_His vision became blurry…He saw something barely blonde. They were reaching out to him, picking him up. Were they moving now? He didn’t know…He didn’t know anything. Everything went black…_

When he opened his eyes and woke up fully, after his vision stopped swimming, he saw he was in the infirmary and Kumau was looking at a vial of blood. Marco went to sit up, but got hit by nausea which got the doctor’s attention. “So…You’re up now? Anyway…How are you feeling?” He was still looking at the vial. The blonde waited a second before answering by the feeling of his nose bleeding. “I feel like shit…and also like throwing up…” It seems the purple head was done with the liquid and came over. “You were having a panic attack while you were unconscious. Also the one who found you like that was Ray…He didn’t know what was going with you so he called Lance over…He said you get this every time you get reminded of Rain-chan…and hurt too…Any explanation for that?” Kumau cocked his head to the side with his eyes boring into the phoenix while not caring his patient is having a bleeding nose. The oldest didn’t want to tell him about what happened in the first timeline. But he can twist the story and make it half-truth. “Rain-chan used to beat me up pretty bad, I guess you call that physical abuse, and she did that every time she thought I messed up…” He was putting his acting skills to the test. But he failed. “You’re New Bay level…And Lance told me you’re the second strongest on the crew…You’re lying…” The purple head has something like a sixth sense for that. Marco just bit his lip unable to form an answer.

Bridget was just minding his own business until he heard they were 6 hours away from the island. He just thinking about his relationship with Grandin. It isn’t working out as good anymore. His attraction towards the blonde is lowering every minute…He was writing down what has happened in such a short time. And he doesn’t want hurt Grandin by staying in this dying relationship. His hair shadowed his eyes partly and tears fell. “I’m so sorry Grandin!” He tried to stop the water works, but to no avail they didn’t.

The storm did happen, but it only slowed them for 2 hours. They were near the island about 30 minutes away and the only sound of a certain blonde crying could be heard. It wasn’t Marco, who was sitting in the crow nest alone, it was Grandin who got his heartbroken by Bridget. He had locked himself inside of the man’s quarters. He knew that would happen, but not so soon. Is this in their family ingrained or something to become depressed? His wings even turned into negative colours. His stars too.

When they arrived at the harbour of the island, the poor part ‘cause otherwise the Heavenly Knights will be on their asses, Grandin did something he never has done before…He was flying and instead of stars, broken blue hearts came out. He also took the list of the supply he should buy. While flying through the street he got startled stares from the local residences. First, they need bread. So he went to the local bakery of the street. The blonde became tired of flying so he walked instead.

Upon arriving to the bakery he took in its appearance, it was really clean both on inside and outside. It was light brown with some yellow in it. It’s outer structure is very elegant. The only thing that bothered him was the broken glass on the far left first floor window. He placed his hand lightly over the wood of the door. It’s smooth.

Grandin pushed inside and was greeted by a short purplish blue haired woman. She was wearing a yellow and pink apron on. A white shirt underneath it and blue jeans. She has black shoes on. The most notable features were the long blue V marks on her cheeks and the way her eyes are blue and red. And last but not least her yellow head scarf.

“Hello! How can I help you?” Her voice was sweet, but worried. Why was she worried? He placed his order and patiently waited for it. He was surprised what she asked next. “You’re a pirate, right?” He took a step back. “How did you know, ma’am?” She looked at him. “Pirates often come to this part of town so they won’t be caught by the Heavenly Knights. And I saw your bounty poster. ‘Pixie Pistol’ Grandin…” The blue haired lady just went further with her order. “My name is Collibe if you wanted to know…” She licked one of her sharp teeth. “I don’t know if you want to know, but I’ll tell you anyway…I have a little sister, Mahalia, she’s quite tomboyish with her wanting to work out all the time and being interested in rockets and explosives…It’s just mentally she never grew up…” She bit her under lip. The blonde felt bad…Most of the time it’s a defence mechanism to stay such a young age mentally. “I-Is she here now?” The woman put the first part of the order in a bag. “No…She’s out shopping with her baby fishman friend Birny. He doesn’t have a home and she wouldn’t shut up about taking him in…” She giggled at the memory of first seeing the fish baby. “Anyway…I’ll go further with your order or else we’ll be here all day…”

The light was shimmering into a dirty alley where a lot of trash and dirt is. Finding someone here who’s been raped or killed is normal. But today a sky blue haired girl was lying there. Here tanned skin has bruises on them and her legs look messed up. She sometimes hisses in pain. Her pink and blue bikini was pulled down a little, but only a little. You couldn’t see everything of her chest, because her red Hawaiian shirt was covering it. She tried pushing herself up, but hissed more when she felt a lot of pain in her legs. Tears of pain ran down her face. How did shopping go to this? She thought to herself. Her bleeding hand picked up her star hairpins and put them into her blue hair. She noticed her nose was bleeding too. Hopefully it isn’t broken.

The bluenette looked up when she heard something more, there was fear in them when she saw a woman or girl was there. She has a yellow ribbon around her head. Her hair was brown and it ended by her shoulders. Some of her hair wasn’t under the yellow ribbon and instead it was sticking out. Her eyes were big and coloured emerald green. Her cheeks have a natural blush to them. She was thin and not muscular like the blue haired girl. She has a red dress on with white spots. A light brown belt around her waist. Under her dress she has baggy white pants. Her feet have sandals on them. Lastly she has a yellow sleeveless open shirt on.

“A-Are you okay or hurt-re?” Her voice was shaky, not from being nervous, but from concern. It was warm too. The girl came closer with her hands in front of her while going in crouch. The bluenette noticed that the other female’s chest looks flat or it looks like that from her point of view. “I-I can’t move my legs without feeling SWEET pain!” The other sweat dropped at the ‘SWEET’. The brunette gasped with her hand on her mouth when she saw the cuts and dirty bruises on her legs. "Don't worry! My captain can help you!-re" She immediately tried putting the sporty girl on her back, being very carefully not to earn any grunts or moans. “Anyway...Can I know your name sis-re?” The American waited a sec to answer. “Mahalia is my name!” 


	14. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fishy is going on with Marco and Lance is the unfortunate victim of it...

Inside the captain’s quarters an emotionless voice rang. “Got it captain Orusula…” He immediately ended the call after that. The one who was making that call was…Marco! After he and Lance were done shopping for what they needed from Bridget, he took off alone for a while after telling Lance that he can go on without him to the ship. With the money left which should’ve been saved by Kumau’s request he bought a tele-bat that looks kinda barbaric, but it still has flowers on it. He choose the design because he doesn’t want to be suspicious if Bridget sees it. After collecting his thought he slowly walked outside and carefully opened the door to not disturb Lance but alas to no avail Lance’s awesome ears heard it and he came running towards his best friend, being surprised that the blonde got on the ship without his knowledge. But he stopped half way the stairs when he sensed the aura coming from his best friend. He has never felt it before it’s so different from his normal loving and caring aura. It’s making him shake…Why’s the aura now filled with coldness and anger? “M-Marco?” He got the same aura from Rain-chan only hers was more bloodthirsty. “Lance…Did you use that tooth that you found on that mission?” The brunet gulped when his friend asked that. “H-How did you…?! How did you know I found that?! I didn’t even tell dad that…” His green irises were visible shaking at his friend with fear in them. He backed away and got of the stairs. This atmosphere is crushing him and he doesn’t like Marco’s sudden change in personality.

The chef was debating whether to pick up his machete, no way he’s going to use his powers, and try to knock out his friend or just get off the ship and search for someone to help him or rather Marco. He’s the only one who can probably talk sense into his friend so he went to get his machete.  _Great…._  He thought. He left his weapon in the men’s quarters which is below deck and by the time he’s there the blonde might have already caught up with him and pinned to the ground and God knows what he might do then. Looking back he saw that the blonde disappeared. How? Where did he go? He froze and stopped breathing. “Y’know Lance? Oru-sama would love it if you become part of his hybrid army…” Lance couldn’t move his body. He’s scared that if he moves Marco will move in and attack him but at the same time…The blonde might take this to his advance and do whatever he’s planning.  _Oru? It sounds familiar…Who was that again? Dad said that name once…_ His Shion alerted him that Marco was going in for his total submission move. His mind was going haywire with the thought of him not being fast enough because he knows the freckled man’s attack is nearly impossible to dodge and also you’ll be paralyzed for a week. He basically presses the pressure points to paralyze the person. Lance is still not sure how his friend does that without any needles.

Time slowed down when he dodged but Marco was be able to disable his left arm. Lance stomped down one of the floor boards and used it to hit the blonde over the head to act as a distraction. Said blonde stopped the plank with his hand. “Mn…Oru-sama would really be interested in you with this kind of quick thinking and especially most of his soldiers seem to be mindless beasts. And he’ll give you everything you ever wanted even all the things pops refused to get for you. Others things being fame, women, money lot’s of that and you’ll get even more after he becomes the emperor!” Lance got thrown off balance when the blonde ripped the plank from his hand. He wouldn’t right? But he did…Marco surely broke his right arm with slamming it against the floor with his talon, he changed his leg into his talon in a split second. A scream broke out in the silence of the ship. The freckled man looked like he’s satisfied by that sound. He dug his talon claws into his friend’s arm. “Come on, Lance~! Oru-sama is a very caring person if you just listen to him…” He then earned another one by doing the same with the brunet’s left arm. Tears of pain are streaming out of Lance’s eyes. He wanted to yell at his friend…? to stop if he’s really his brother. It’s too much…He has never felt so much pain before even when Rain-chan shot him and kicked him. Not even when he was fatally wounded by a rival captain. Not even by… Black spots are growing on his vision. Consuming him into a welcoming darkness. He’ll just have to accept it if the person he loves the most wants to kill him or take him to this ‘Oru-sama’. His voice died down and his normally bright green eyes look dull and dark. “Ma…r……c..o…….” The dark seems so welcoming.

Sometime passed and his still dull eyes fluttered open upon sensing someone near him. He frowned. Why isn’t he feeling unbearable pain? Who’s near him? Why can’t he move his left arm? He let a sigh of relieve leave his mouth when he saw he was in the man’s quarters. “So it was a dream after all…” The beacon that’s showing its presence came towards him after hearing his voice. “What was a dream?” The bored sounding voice of Marco made him froze. The blonde didn’t wait for him to answer. “How did you get these wounds? I just found you bleeding out on deck…” His breath hitched in realization. “DID SOMEONE TRY TO KILL YOU LANCE?!” The pitch of Marco’s voice made the brunet flinch. “This isn’t the first time I find you like that! Last time you had so many scars on your back!” The brown haired went to sit up despite feeling pain in his left leg he proceeded. He held his head because it was pounding from the shouting Marco did. “It doesn’t matter who did this, Marco…As long I'm safe, right?” He’ll try to play it safe cause who knows what might trigger THAT with the blonde. “I still don’t get how it looked like you were thrown through a wall. Cause there’s a hole in the kitchen wall…” Lance thought about the possibility of Marco throwing him through the wall just for shits and giggles.

Lance took a look at his clothes. Some blood is on his sleeves, but they’re ripped off at the end. At least his favourite yellow scarf is still whole. The blood can be washed out. And his hard-worked hair is destroyed. Oh well…He wanted have another hairstyle anyway. His eyes are still dull which is still strange.

Some time had passed and Bridget was in the sword shop in town. He was looking at the designs or so the shopkeeper thought. Actually the redhead is sensing the swords’ auras to see which one would choose him. He found one that soothed him and he picked it up. He brought it to the counter and the owner frowned. He curled his moustache and huffed. “Are you sure? It’s rumoured it brings bad luck…” Bridget is unimpressed. “What’s called?” His voice actually sounds unimpressed. “Its name is Umarekawatta sakebi…It means 'Reborn cry'…” He gulped and sweated. “People say also the one who can wield the sword without dying around the 90th day they  
might be the offspring of The Devil…” The well-build shopkeeper whispered when he said ‘The Devil’ thinking if he said it out loud He will come and take his soul and turn him into a demon. “Cool! I’ve always wanted to meet Satan!” The older male sweat dropped at how the younger’s excitement. “The prophecy goes that the offspring of The Devil is going to be the one who destroys New bay…But that can’t be you since they describe the offspring having black hair and silver eyes…And hiding their real appearance…” The ginger knew someone who looked like that but couldn't get their appearance into his head.

 

_“What’s the point of being the Emperor if I’m already the freest person in the world?”_


End file.
